When Witches Meet Demigods
by SeaweedBrainLover22
Summary: When Percy and the gang go to San Francisco, who do they meet? None other than the famous Halliwells.
1. A Witch In The Woods

The Hellhound lunged at me, but Annabeth stabbed it before it could reach me. I saw lightning somewhere off to my left. Thalia was fighting a group of five _dracaena._

"Percy! You okay, man?" Nico yelled.

"I'm okay," I said.

Annabeth ran closer to me and put out her hand. I grabbed her hand and she helped me up. I groaned when I stood up. Thalia had finished the _dracaena, _so I went to where I heard Nico. His skeleton warriors were fighting off the Nemean Lion.

"Thalia! Annabeth! We need your help!" I called out.

"Why would you need our help kelp face?" Thalia asked walking up with Annabeth next to her.

She stopped when she saw the Nemean Lion.

"How are we going to..." She trailed off.

"Percy! The sandwiches!" Nico said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Feed him those nasty sandwiches you made!" Nico said.

I started grumbling, but I took them out. I threw one at the Lion and he ate it. I threw him three more and he started gagging. Thalia and Annabeth shot multiple arrows that landed in his maw. He exploded into dust. I scowled.

"Better he ate them than us," Nico said.

I glared at him.

"Come on. We should be close to San Francisco by now," Annabeth said, wiping some hair behind her ear.

Melinda's Pov

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell! Come down here right now!" I heard mom yell.

"Ooooh! You're in trouble now Wy," I teased.

"Shut it Mel," He snapped.

He walked into the living room where I'm guessing mom found the mess Wyatt made when he got mad.

"That was one of my favorite vases!" I heard mom yell.

I started giggling. Chris walked into the kitchen and saw the look on my face.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

I pointed to the living room. He looked confused and went into the living room.

"Go back into the kitchen Chris!" Mom yelled.

Chris scrambled back into the kitchen.

"You set me up," He said.

"I, little innocent Melinda Halliwell, set up the almighty Chris Halliwell? I don't think so," I said in an innocent voice.

"Ha ha. Very funny," He said.

I had two brothers, Wyatt and Chris. Wyatt was 18, Chris was 17, and I was 14. Our mom was Piper Halliwell. She married our dad, Leo Wyatt. Mom and her sisters, my aunts Phoebe and Paige, were the Charmed Ones.

Aunt Phoebe married Coop, a cupid, and had my three cousins, Prudence, Penelope, and Patience. We called Prudence her nickname Prue, we called Penelope her nickname Penny, and we called Patience by her normal name.

My Aunt Paige had married Henry, a mortal, and had a son and twin daughters. My other set of cousins. Henry Jr., Patricia, and Payton. Patricia's nickname was Patty, and Payton's nickname was Pay.

"So are Prue and Penny coming over again today?" I asked.

"No one today. But everyone is coming tomorrow. That's what mom said," Chris said.

The yelling in the other room stopped and mom came in.

"I'm going to the restaurant. Be good. Melinda, watch your brothers. Everyone will be here tomorrow, so don't ruin my house," She said.

She grabbed her keys and walked out the back door. I went out into the living room. Wyatt was standing there.

"Let the object of objection become but a dream, as I cause the scene to be unseen," Wyatt said.

Immediately, the room turned to its normal state.

"Wyatt!" I said.

He turned around and sighed.

"Are you going to tell mom?" He asked.

"Just change that vase for a different one. If you left it there, she would now if you used magic to fix it," I said.

He ran off to find another vase.

Wyatt and Chris are half Witch, and half Whitelighter. Like Aunt Paige. My dad had been turned human before... anyway, I'm a witch. My powers are Telekinesis, Molecular Combustion (Blowing Things Up), Freezing Time, and Astral Projection.

Wyatt's powers are Orbing, Healing, Telekinetic Orbing, Sensing, Telekinesis, Astral Projection, Molecular Combustion (Blowing Things Up), Freezing Time, Levitation, Force Field, Conjuring, Fire-starting, Energy Balls, Energy Blasts, and Premonitions. He's more powerful than me and Chris.

Chris' powers are Telekinesis, Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Sensing, Healing, Molecular Combustion (Blowing Things Up), Freezing Time, and Astral Projection. We had a lot of the same powers. Chris, Wyatt, and I were the new power of three.

Once Patience, Henry, Patty, and Payton were older, we would be unstoppable. Just imagine what the demons face would look like when he saw me, Wyatt, Chris, Prue, Penny, Patience, Henry, Patty, and Payton show up to kill him.

"So Mel, Wy and I were wondering if you wanted to practice with us today," Chris said.

My eyes lit up. They never let me practice with them.

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded. About an hour later, we were out in the woods somewhere.

"Okay, we're going to spread out in the woods. It's every witch for themselves," Wyatt said, looking at Chris with a grin.

"GO!" Chris yelled.

I ran back for about five minutes. I turned around and hid behind a tree. I slowly went from tree to tree until I reached the spot we started at. I cursed to myself. They left me here. I'm out in the middle of the woods somewhere in California, and I can't orb. They are so dead. There was no way home.

"WYATT! CHRIS!" I yelled.

No answer. Ugh. I heard a twig snap. I turned around with my hands up and froze. There were four kids. One of the boys had black hair and sea green eyes. The other boy had black hair and black eyes. One of the girls had blond hair and gray eyes. The last girl had black hair and electric blue eyes. I backed up and hid behind another tree. I unfroze them.

"Where did the girl go?" The sea green eyed boy asked his friends.

"Annabeth, go look around," The blue eyed girl told the blond one.

The blond one, Annabeth, nodded. She ran and went behind a tree and disappeared. The others started to set up camp. The sea green eyed bot looked about 18. So did the blond, who was still nowhere to be seen. The black haired girl looked about 16. The black eyed one looked the youngest. He looked about 14. My age.

"So you quit the Hunters?" The youngest asked the blue eyed girl.

"No, Nico. Lady Artemis is allowing me a break. I'm only here for this quest," She answered.

"Who are you?" A voice asked from behind me.

I turned around, but I couldn't see anybody. The blond suddenly appeared, holding a Yankees cap. The other three came over to where I was and surrounded.

"Who are you," The blue eyed girl asked.

I froze them and started running. I could hear them unfreeze and run after me.

"Hey! Wait!" They yelled.

Suddenly, the youngest, Nico, stepped out of a shadow. I screamed and froze him. I couldn't keep this up. The rest of them stopped when they saw Nico, I think, frozen. It wore off when I got farther away. I tripped and fell. My leg had a big gash in it now, so I couldn't run. I crawled behind a tree.

"Wyatt. Chris. Please. I'm hurt," I whispered.

Chris orbed next to me.

"Mel!" He said surprised.

"Take me home. Now," I said.

"I should heal you first," He said.

"Home, now. I'm being followed," I said.

He held onto me and orbed me home. When we orbed into the living room, my mother stood there yelling at Wyatt.

"Melinda!" She yelled, relieved that I was okay.

"Mom!" I said, happy to see her.

"Heal her. Now," She snapped at my brothers.

Wyatt knelt down and healed my leg. I stood up and went up the stairs to my room.

Percy's Pov

We were walking through the woods when we saw this girl standing there. She had brown hair and brown eyes. When she saw us, her hands went up and she disappeared. **(AN: To Percy and his friends, it would be like she disappeared. She froze them.)**

"Where did the girl go?" I asked.

"Annabeth, go look around," Thalia told her.

She nodded and went behind a tree to put her invisibility cap on. The rest of us started to put up camp. We wouldn't find a better campsite than this.

"So you quit the Hunters?" Nico asked Thalia

"No, Nico. Lady Artemis is allowing me a break. I'm only here for this quest," She answered.

There was an awkward pause.

"Who are you?" I heard Annabeth ask.

I turned to where her voice came from and saw the girl. We all ran over and surrounded her.

"Who are you?" Thalia asked.

She made the little hand movement and disappeared again. I saw her running so we followed her.

"Hey! Wait!" Nico yelled.

He stopped and shadow travel, but we kept running. Nico appeared in front of her and she screamed. Her hands went up again, but this time we saw her run. Nico had stopped for some reason. When we made it to Nico, he wasn't moving. He was standing there. Like he was frozen.

He unfroze and looked at us confused. We ran farther and found a small trail of blood. She must have fallen. We followed the trail to a tree. It stopped there. Weird.

Melinda's Pov

I looked horrible. I had pine needles in my hair, I had little scratches on my face, and I had stupid tree sap on my arm. I took shower and put some clothes on. I went downstairs and glared at my brothers.

"Look Mel-" Chris started.

"Heal my face," I said.

Chris stepped up and put his glowing hand on my face. The scratches were gone.

"We're really sorry. We didn't think that anyone would be out there," Wyatt said.

"You have to orb me where ever I want whenever I want," I said.

They groaned, but my mom cleared her throat.

"Fine," They said together.

My mom's eyes widened she pushed Wyatt and Chris to the ground.

"Melinda!" She yelled.

I was pushed to the ground. There was a darklighter above me. He shot me in the leg, but looked confused after.

"I'm not a whitelighter you idiot," I snapped, but it still burned.

"Orb out now!" Mom said to Chris and Wyatt.

They orbed out and mom blew the darklighter up. Chris and Wyatt orbed back and dad ran in the room.

"Is everyone okay?" He asked.

Wyatt was about to grab the arrow when mom pushed him back.

"You're a whitelighter. Don't touch that," She said.

Dad came over and pulled the arrow out. I winced.

"You okay, Mel?" Chris asked.

"It just hurts a little," I replied.

"I'm still really sorry about leaving you in the woods," He said.

"Woods?" Dad asked.

I looked sweetly to Wyatt and Chris, as if telling them 'Say it'.

"We, um, sort of tricked Mel into, uh, training with us," Chris said.

"Then what happened?" Dad asked.

"Well, uh, the tricked part is that we, um, left her there," Wyatt finished.

"What?" Dad yelled.

"We brought her back!" Chris said.

"But I was hurt and was being followed!" I said.

"Chris, Wyatt, go upstairs please," Mom said.

They practically ran out of there.

"Melinda, why don't you go tell... Chris to send you to see Prue, Penny, and Patience. Be back by eight. Be safe. I love you," She said.

"Love you too mom. And you dad!" I said, giving them both kisses on the cheek.

I ran up to Chris' room.

"You have to orb me to Aunt Phoebe's house," I said.

"Who said?" He asked.

"Mom," I said.

"Fine," He muttered.

I held onto his hand as we orbed.

"See ya later!" I said.

He nodded and orbed out.

"Hello?" I asked.

Silence.

"Hello?" I asked again.

"Melinda!" I heard a voice yell.

I was soon hugging my 12 year old cousin Patience.

"Patience! How are you?" I asked.

"Good! Prue and Penny need your help," She said.

"Where are they honey?" I asked.

"Attic," She said.

I ran up the stairs and heard her following me.

"Go get your mom. Fast," I said.

She nodded and used her cupid power to transport. I kept running and heard someone scream. I finally made it to the attic to see Prue checking on Penny. The demon was closing in on them, but I blew him up. Prue looked up and saw me.

"Mel! You saved us!" She said.

"It's our job to look after each other. Wyatt! Chris!" I called.

My brothers appeared. Wyatt healed Prue and Chris healed Penny. She woke up and gave us each a hug.

"Prue? Penny?" My Aunt Phoebe asked coming up the stairs.

When she came up and saw us she looked happy and relieved.

"Wyatt! Chris! Melinda! What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

I told her the story about what Wyatt and Chris did.

"I hope your mom and dad yelled at you enough," Aunt Phoebe said.

"Trust me, he did," I snickered.

"So what did these people that were chasing you look like?" Prue asked.

"There was a boy with black hair and Sea green eyes that looked about 18, a girl that had blond hair and gray eyes that looked-" But I was interrupted.

"Gray eyes?" Chris asked.

"Yeah. There was another girl with black hair and electric blue eyes, and lastly," I sighed, "There was a boy with black hair and black eyes. He was my age."

"Let's forget them. So, are you going to go to our school?" Prue asked.

"If my mom lets me," I said, looking at Aunt Phoebe.

"I'll talk to her," Aunt Phoebe said.

"Thank you so much! I have to go. See you guys at school!" I said.

Chris and Wyatt both stood next to me and we orbed back to the manor.

Percy's Pov

"Dude, you're not going to find her," I told Nico.

"She just disappeared," Nico said, looking at the ground.

"Yeah, but we're on vacation! Relax," I sighed.

"Wrong Kelp Face," Thalia said.

"Thalia's right. Chiron said that there was a lot of magic at work in San Francisco. After we figure that out, we can have vacation," Annabeth said.

A thought dawned on me.

"What if it's her," I said.

They all looked at me funny.

"What if she's one of the people who's been using the magic? She did freeze Nico," I said.

"You might be on to something Percy, but until we know for sure, we're going to school!" Annabeth said cheerily.

Nico and I groaned.

**My first chapter! Please review! Thanks.**


	2. School, Demons, and Love?

Chapter 2

_Melinda's Pov_

Aunt Phoebe had gotten my mom to have us transferred to San Francisco High, otherwise known as San Fran High. Wyatt had to stay home and wait for us, but Chris, Prue, Penny, and I were passing as Juniors. It was a long shot because Penny was thirteen, but we cast a spell to look a bit older. Only by a year or two. We had already been in school for a week, so we knew our schedules. We were in our first class, History. Yuck.

"Class, today we have four new students," Mr. Peters said.

I froze. It couldn't be. They couldn't have found this school.

"Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, and Nico Di Angelo," Mr. Peters said.

It was them. I tried to hide my face, but Nico recognized me. His eyes widened and he nudged Thalia. She saw me too. They all took their seats. They were all behind us, so I could feel them staring at me.

"Today we are discussing the Witch Trials in Salem," Mr. Peters said.

I looked at Prue. She had a small smile on.

"Who knows a name of one of the witches?" Mr. Peters asked.

I raised my hand.

"Melinda?" He asked.

"Exactly. Melinda Warren," I said.

Prue shot me a look. I shrugged. Melinda Warren was the beginning of our family magic. She was the first witch of our line. She had been burned to the stake, but what the mortals hadn't known was that her daughter had been a witch too.

"Good job, Ms. Halliwell. I'm afraid if you would only know that because you are one of her descendants. So, I must kill you," Mr. Peters said.

That was a new one. Demons haven't poised as a teacher before. He had a fireball in his hand. He threw it at me before I could freeze the room.

"Why can't they leave us alone?" Chris asked.

I flipped my desk and hid behind it. Chris, Prue, and Penny did the same. All of the kids were screaming and running at the door. Four more demons shimmered in and one guarded the door. I stood up.

"Get behind us!" I yelled.

The rest of the kids didn't argue. They ran behind us.

"We have a room full of innocents. What do we do?" I asked.

"We fight," Prue said.

I tried to blow one up, but it only hurt him.

"Need some help?" Nico and his friends came up next to us.

"Get back!" I yelled.

"We can help!" Percy said.

I turned and froze them.

"Melinda! Look out!" Chris yelled.

I dove to the side as a fireball flew past me. Luckily it missed the kids that were frozen. I unfroze them in case they had to dodge. Nico and his friends tried to come up again, but I waved my hand and sent them flying into the wall. I kept trying to blow the demons up. I ran and hid behind a desk and concentrated. I felt myself appear by the door.

"Mel?" Prue asked my body.

"Over here," I said.

There were two demons on either side of me. They both turned threw a fireball at me. I went back to my body and watched them erupt in flames.

"Chant with me!" I said to Prue, Penny, and Chris.

They nodded.

"Hell spawn demon creature of death, fire shall take your very breath!" I said.

My cousins and my brother said it with me. The head demon yelled and screamed as fire erupted all around him. He exploded. All of his followers looked at me and shimmered out. The kids behind us looked scared of us.

"Great," I said.

I froze them.

"We have to leave. Now," I said.

"Hold on," Chris said.

He took out a little bag and sprinkled dust over everyone except for Nico and his friends.

"There isn't enough," Chris said.

"It's okay. Let's just go," I said.

Prue, Penny, Chris, and I held hands as Chris orbed us to my aunt's house.

-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-

_Percy's Pov_

We tried to get up to help them, but Melinda waved her hand and we flew back. We were about to get up again to try and help, but then, Melinda put her hands up and they all disappeared.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked the mortals.

"Who are you?" One of them asked.

"I'm the new kid, Percy Jackson. Didn't you guys see what Melinda did?" I asked.

"Who's Melinda?" Another kid asked.

"Uh, nobody. Bye!" I said.

Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and I ran outside.

"Do you guys remember everything?" I asked.

"Yeah," Everyone said.

"We need to find Melinda Halliwell," Nico said.

-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-

_Melinda's Pov_

"I guess it's back to home school," I sighed.

"Do you think they'll come looking for us?" Prue asked.

"I don't know kids, but you two need to go home," Aunt Phoebe said to me and Chris.

"Okay. Bye Prue. Bye Penny. Bye Patience. Bye Aunt Phoebe," I said.

"Bye," They said together.

Chris and I orbed home.

"So how was school?" Mom asked us.

"Demon. We used memory dust though," I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry kids. Why don't you go eat dinner. Wyatt's in there too," Mom said, hugging us.

I ran into the kitchen. There are a lot of good things in this world, but my mom's cooking is the best. I grabbed a plate and sat down. Wyatt was already scarfing down his food. Somebody knocked on the door.

"I got it!" Mom yelled.

I heard voices, so I peeked in the living room.

"Melinda? Yes, she's here. Can I ask who you are?" Mom asked.

"Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, and Nico Di Angelo," Percy said.

Crap.

"Okay," Mom said.

She lifted her hands and froze them.

"Melinda!" She called.

"They were the ones who were chasing me in the woods," I said.

"Melinda?" Mom asked.

I waved my hand and I went back to normal.

"What do you want to do?" She asked.

"Tell them to go into the basement. I'll meet them there," I said.

"Are you sure?" Mom asked. I nodded.

I ran down to the basement. They came down five minutes later.

"So you have questions? So do I," I said.

I froze them and unfroze Nico.

"Who are you," I asked.

"You know my name," He said, waving his hand in front of Percy's face.

"Maybe I wasn't specific enough. What are you?" I asked.

"I'm a human. What are you," He asked, smiling.

"You lied. What are you?" I asked again.

"I'm a-" But demons interrupted him.

They held a knife to my throat and held my hands behind my back. Nico took out a knife and tried to get the demons, but they threatened to kill me. I Astral Projected out of my body.

"Tell my family what happened," I told Nico.

He nodded. I went back to my body and the demons shimmered out with me.

-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-

_Nico's Pov_

My friends unfroze or whatever.

"What happened?" Percy asked.

I didn't answer. I ran up the stairs. Mrs. Halliwell was sitting on the couch. I recognized the boy that had been with Melinda at school and another guy.

"Melinda was taken," I said.

They looked at me.

"What?" Mrs. Halliwell asked.

"She was talking to me when a dude came in and took her," I said.

"Chris, go get the book. Wyatt, go get your cousins. All of them. And your Aunts," Mrs. Halliwell said.

Wyatt disappeared in blue crystal like lights and Chris ran upstairs.

"Mrs. Halliwell is there anything we can do?" I asked.

"Call me Piper. And you can tell me what you are," She said.

I explained everything to her. The gods, us, and camp.

"So who are your parents?" She asked.

"I'm a son of Hades," I said.

"Son of Poseidon," Percy said.

"Daughter of Athena," Annabeth said.

"Daughter of Zeus,'" Thalia said.

-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-

_Prue's Pov_

Wyatt orbed in during the middle of dinner.

"Wyatt, what's wrong?" Mom asked.

"Melinda was taken by demons," He said.

I jumped out of my seat.

"Come on," I said.

Penny and Patience held my hands while mom held onto dad's hand. I used my cupid power to transport to the manor.

-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-

_Melinda's Pov_

I was taken to a cave. Then, some ugly half faced demon came out of one of the caves.

"Melinda Halliwell. Piper's daughter, right?" He asked.

I just glared.

"I knew your mother. Now, why don't you give me your powers," He said.

"Go to hell," I snapped.

"I've been there. I didn't like it," He said.

"Who the hell are you?" I growled.

"Your mother may have told you about me. I am the Source," He smiled.

"You're dead," I said.

"I came back. Thanks to your ex-boyfriend," He said.

I haven't mentioned it yet. I had a demon boyfriend a couple of months ago. He swore he would come after me, but I said if he did, I would vanquish him.

"I can't wait to vanquish your sorry ass," I snapped.

"You need the power of three for that," He said.

"So?" I said.

"Once your dead, the power of three will be gone," He said, pressing a knife to my throat.

"You don't have the guts to kill me," I said.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked, pressing the knife against my throat enough to draw blood.

"You need me. Otherwise you would have killed me already," I said.

"Foolish child. I will leave you here for two days. No food, no water. We'll see how you feel then," He said.

He was about to leave, so I made my move.

"Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda

Astrid, Helena, Laura, and Grace

Halliwell witches stand strong beside me

Vanquish this evil from time and space!" I yelled.

It needed the power of three to vanquish him, but it did hurt him. It hurt him enough for me to call.

"WYATT! CHRIS! PAIGE!" I yelled.

-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-

_Prue's Pov_

We were waiting for Wyatt to come back with Aunt Paige when Chris stood up.

"She's calling!" He said.

Everybody grabbed hands and Chris orbed.

We arrived at a cave to see an ugly demon with half of a face...

"The Source!" Mom gasped.

He turned around and smiled.

I levitated in the air and Penny used Telekinesis to send me flying over the source. I landed next to Melinda. I broke the stupid chains and saw she was bleeding.

"I'm okay," She said.

Wyatt orbed in with Aunt Paige.

"Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda," Melinda chanted.

"You don't have the power to vanquish me!" The Source laughed.

"Astrid, Helena, Laura, and Grace," Chris chanted.

A small fire went around The Source.

"Halliwell witches stand strong beside us," Wyatt chanted.

The fire got way bigger.

"Vanquish this evil from time and space!" Wyatt, Melinda, Chris, Aunt Piper, Penny, my mom, Aunt Paige, and I said together.

He blew up.

"We need to go. Now!" Melinda shouted.

Wyatt, Chris, and Aunt Paige orbed all of us out.

-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-

_Nico's Pov_

I paced in the living room. What if they didn't make it? It would be my fault for letting them take her.

"Nico, dude, relax. They'll be back," Percy said.

I just kept pacing.

"Why do you care so much about her anyway?" Thalia asked.

I stopped. Why did I care so much? Because it was my fault? No. It's not that. Maybe it's...

"Is Nico falling for a girl?" Thalia asked.

No, no, no. It couldn't be. Could it? Can demigods fall in love with witches?

**Please review! Thank you very much!**


	3. Going Clubbing Then Into The Past

Chapter 3

_Melinda's Pov_

We orbed back to the living room, but no one was there. Where had Nico, Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia gone? I heard a noise in the kitchen. I slowly peeked in. Nico, Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia were eating my mom's leftovers from dinner. They all looked up when I walked in. I started cracking up. I was still rolling on the floor when mom came in.

"Melinda! What are you doing?" She asked me.

"The look on their faces," I said, pointing to Nico, Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia.

"Do you kids have anywhere to stay?" Mom asked.

The shook their heads. Oh no. She wasn't going to—

"Would you like to stay here?" Mom asked.

"Oh no, we wouldn't want to invade," Annabeth said.

"Oh, come on. You can stay. Girls, you can stay with Melinda and Prue. Boys, you can stay with Wyatt and Chris," Mom said.

"Can I stay mom. Please?" Prue asked my Aunt Phoebe.

"Okay, but Penny has to go home," Aunt Phoebe said.

"Mom!" Penny complained.

"You know the rules missy," Aunt Phoebe said.

She scrunched her nose and grabbed Patience's hand. Penny transported home with her sister while Aunt Phoebe teleported with Uncle Coop.

"Come on, my room is this way," I said, grabbing Annabeth and Thalia's hands.

I pulled them upstairs with Prue on our tails as the guys watched us. We made it to my room and Prue went straight to my closet, looking through my clothes. She pulled out a dress and grinned at me, to which I turned to Annabeth and Thalia.

"So, do you guys want to go to the club tonight?" I asked, a mischievous glint in my eyes.

"A club?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, my mom owns a club and me and my friends get in for free. Even if we're underage. My brothers and I have to ask our mom though.

"Are the guys going?" Annabeth asked.

"I'll go ask," I said.

Prue was chattering away when I skipped out of my room. I went into Chris' room.

"Knock Knock," I said.

"What's up Mel?" Wyatt asked.

"We're going to the club. You guys in?" I asked.

"You can go to a club?" Nico asked.

"My mom owns it. So are you in?" I asked.

"Are the girls going?" Percy asked.

I nodded.

"See ya there Mel," Chris said.

I went back into my room.

"They're going! So, who wants to get dressed?" I asked.

Prue's eyes lit up. She loved doing people's hair and makeup. We ended up conjuring dresses because my dresses were 'out of style'. That was one of Prue's powers. Annabeth was wearing a strapless blue dress with blue heels, and a pearl necklace. Prue had put blush, nail polish, blue eye shadow, and a shell bracelet. **(To see all of their dresses, go to my profile.)**

"Perfect. Next! Oh, and Annabeth! Don't let the boys see you. Stay in here," Prue said.

Thalia's dress was wearing a black dress with neck straps and black converse shoes. She was wearing black eye shadow too.

I was wearing a purple strapless dress with gold heels. I put on some purple eye shadow and a necklace on.

Prue was wearing a pink dress with black straps and a black belt. She had black heels on and pink eye shadow. Prue used a couple of different perfumes on us and we were ready. Prue conjured up some black cloaks. The girls went downstairs while I went to see if the boys were ready. I cracked the door to listen to them.

"Why do girls take so long?" Chris asked.

"I don't know, but I think it has to do with their makeup," Percy said.

"Or maybe it's because they—" But Wyatt stopped mid-sentence.

"Wy, what's wrong?" Chris asked.

"Mel, come on out. I know you're listening," Wyatt said.

I opened the door completely, staring at them with raised eyebrows. I crossed my arms and leaned against the doorway.

"What were you about to say?" I asked Wyatt.

"Nothing," He said quickly.

My eyes narrowed. I lifted my hands and blew up his alarm clock.

"Mel! That one was expensive!" Wyatt whined.

I blew up his cologne bottle and he shouted a protest.

"Fine!" He snapped.

I put my hands down and smiled.

"I was going to say... because they have to try on a million clothes to look good next to people like me," He said.

I raised an eyebrow. I lifted my hands and blew up his TV. I skipped out smiling as he cursed and jumped up to follow e.

"Mel!" He shouted, but I was already in my car.

We drove to the club and went up to the door. They let us in and we went to the little both type room that was reserved for my family. We sat down and we were laughing when the boys showed up.

We smiled.

"Voila!" Prue said.

We took off our cloaks to reveal our dresses. Before the boys could say anything, we ran down into the dance floor and started dancing. They tried to chase us all, but the crowd was big tonight.

"Hey," A boy that looked about Chris age said to me.

"Hi, I'm Melinda," I said.

"Do you know Percy Jackson?" He asked.

"No, why?" I asked.

"Because you smell like you have been near him and his friends," He said.

I smelled like them? This can't be good.

"Where are they?" He asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said.

"Melinda, look out!" Chris said.

I turned around to see a demon throw a fireball at me. I fell to the ground.

-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-

_Prue's Pov_

I was still hiding from the guys, but then I heard Chris yell.

"Melinda, look out!" He yelled.

I popped up to see a fire ball hit Melinda in the chest.

"Mel!" I yelled.

I ran over to where the demon was and focused. He burst into flames. Wyatt was already sitting there, healing Melinda when some guy walked up to me.

"Where are they?" He hissed.

"What?" I asked.

He hit me and sent me flying. I landed on the bar and crashed into the bottles.

-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-

_Percy's Pov_

I was right behind Annabeth when I heard a crash. Annabeth stopped and we shared a look. We ran over to see that Melina was hurt badly and Prue was bleeding from the bottles. Chris ran to Prue and started healing her. The guy that threw Prue turned to me and smiled.

"Percy Jackson, I have been looking for you," He said.

I froze. Atoning there was the manticore. Dr. Thorn. Thoughts of what had happened last time I had fought him shot through my mind and I glanced over at Annabeth, who had slightly paled, obviously remembering when he had kidnapped her.

"Did you miss me?" He asked.

"No, not really," I said.

He threw his thorns, but I clicked my pen and Riptide rebounded them in another direction. Dr. Thorn looked at me again, and aimed more thorns. He threw them, I was expecting them to hit me, but they were aimed at Annabeth. One hit her, but she kept a strong face. Dr. Thorn's face suddenly went pained. He exploded into dust and standing behind the pile of dust, was Nico. He turned and looked down at Melinda. She gasped and sat up. Once she was aware of her surroundings and had been helped up, she looked around at all the people who were still staring in shock.

"We need to go home now," She said.

Chris finished healing Prue and everyone walked over to hold hands.

"Mortals' memories are in their mind

I they look for tonight's, it's yesterday's they'll find," Melinda said.

White lights appeared over all of the mortals' heads, so we orbed out.

-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-

_Melinda's Pov_

Wyatt started to orb out, but I let go. They orbed out, but I stayed. I went outside. I started walking home. I almost died back there. I pulled out a little notebook I kept in my back pocket. I looked at one of the spells. It was now or never. I ripped out the spell and sat down on a bench.

"With this spell that I now cast

I wish to see the power of three's past," I said.

I was surrounded by white lights. I looked around. I was in the attic, but it wasn't the attic. The was different stuff everywhere and the book wasn't anywhere to be seen. The attic door creaked open. A flashlight was shining in the room and a few seconds later, a very young version of Aunt Phoebe came in.

It was raining outside with thunder and lightning. A trunk started glowing. Phoebe slowly approached it and opened it. She pulled out the Book Of Shadows. She sat down and blew the dust off of it. She opened it to the first page.

"Book of Shadows," She read out loud.

She went to the next page.

"Hear now the words of the witches

The secrets we hid in the night

The oldest of gods are invoked here

The great work of magic is sought

In this night and in this hour

I call upon the ancient power

Bring your powers to we sisters three

We want the power

Give us the power," She said.

I could feel the magic radiate off of those words. This is where they got their powers. White lights surrounded me and the scene changed.

I was in the kitchen with Phoebe and another woman. I saw her in some of mom's pictures. My Aunt Prue. They were talking, but a scream interrupted them.

"Prue, Phoebe!" My mom called.

They both ran upstairs to see what the problem was, so I followed them. I came in behind them to see that Dad was lying on the floor with an arrow in his shoulder. Mom had bangs and was very surprised to see my dad.

"Dad!" I gasped.

"Leo?" Prue asked.

Dad was struggling to get up, but kept falling. I rushed over to him, but when I bent down to try and inspect his wound, I went right through him. Oh right. I was like a ghost.

The scene changed again, but now dad was on a couch and mom was next to him.

"Oh, god. Please work. Come on. Work," Mom said.

She had her hands above the wound. I remember this. Mom said she had switched powers with him in order to save him. Dad opened his eyes a little bit.

"I'm going to die," He said.

"You're not going to die," Mom said.

"When it happens... know that this is where I want to be," He said.

They sat there for a minute.

"I love you," Dad said.

Mom hugged him. She was starting to cry. A couple of minutes later, mom gave up and sat there. She was rocking back and forth when Phoebe came in.

"I tried," Mom said.

Phoebe walked over to her and hugged her.

"He's gone," Mom said.

I looked over at dad. He looked pale and was lying limp. But I knew better than to think he was dead.

He was, after all, alive in my time.

The scene changed again. Mom was over dad crying. One of her tears hit her hand and her hand began to glow. She put her hand over his wound fast.

"I found it. Leo, I love you. Can you hear me? I love you, Leo. Please hear me. Listen," Mom said.

Color returned to dad's face and he opened his eyes and started breathing. It took him a second, but he realized what had happened and his eyes fell on Mom.

"Piper!" He said.

She leaned down and hugged him.

The scene changed again.

I was in front of the door with mom, Phoebe, and Prue. They were looking at the book when a guy with a gun and red eyes kicked the door in. Everyone looked up. He threw an energy ball art Prue, but mom jumped and pushed her over, it barely missed Phoebe. The demon started to walk towards mom and Prue, but a mortal cop came in. The demon turned around.

"No!" The mortal shouted.

He fired his gun multiple times, but it didn't hurt him. The demon threw an energy ball at the mortal.

"Andy!" Phoebe yelled.

It hit him and he was thrown back. Mom got up and froze the demon before she turned to her sister.

"You okay?" Mom asked Phoebe.

"Yeah. Is Prue okay?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, she's out cold," Mom said.

They ran over to the mortal and Mom bent down and checked his pulse, frowning. Then, she gasped.

"Oh my god. He's dead," Mom said.

Phoebe reached over him and pulled his eyelids down, closing his eyes forever.

-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-

_Prue's Pov_

We made it back to the manor, but somebody was missing. I realized exactly who it was in the next second.

"Where's Melinda?" I asked.

"She didn't come. She let go," Chris said, an odd look on his face.

"Why?" I asked.

He shrugged and turned to Wyatt, who also looked confused.

Out of nowhere a dark cloud started surrounding us and I brought my hands up to my mouth in a gasp.

"It's the Woogyman!" Wyatt said.

I had to take deep breaths. My mom told me the story how to vanquish it, but I couldn't remember the whole thing.

"Who remembers the spell?" Chris asked.

"I am light

I am one too strong to fight..." I started.

"Prue?" Chris asked.

"I'm thinking!" I said, throwing my hands in the air.

"Think faster!" Chris demanded.

"Return to dark where shadows dwell

You cannot have this Halliwell

So go away and leave my sight

And take with you this endless night!" I yelled.

With a defeated yell, the Woogyman disappeared. Aunt Piper came running in with her hands up and she looked around cautiously.

"Who was it?" She asked

"The Woogyman," I told her.

"Why are there demons that you vanquished coming after us?" Chris asked.

"Evil got the book," Aunt Piper said.

"What?" Chris, Wyatt, and I asked at the same time.

"Somebody stole the book. They're bringing back the demons we vanquished. This is not good," Aunt Piper said.

"Great. Just great. Demons are coming after us every five minutes now," Chris complained.

"Perfect," I groaned.

-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-

_Melinda's Pov_

I watched so many more innocents die. It was so sad. This scene showed me Aunt Prue, mom, and a bald doctor standing in the doorway.

"Look, I know this all sounds incredible, but it doesn't make it any less true. You're a healer, you do good. Now either you have saved too many lives or you're about to save a life that they don't want you to save," Aunt Prue explained to Baldie.

"They?" Baldie asked.

"Yeah, demons. More specifically Shax who is the Source's assassin," Aunt Prue said.

"Hold it. I get it. This is a practical joke right? There hidden cameras here? My second wife put you up to this? That's just like her," Baldie laughed, looking around for cameras.

"Okay, Dr. Griffiths. Listen to me. This is anything but—" But Aunt Prue stopped.

"What?" Mom asked.

"Uh, I don't know, I just felt a chill. Phoebe? Phoebe you there?" Aunt Prue called.

The door burst open and a mini tornado of wind flew in, knocking over Aunt Prue and mom in the process.

"Phoebe? Where are you?" Aunt Prue cried.

The wind stopped and a blue demon appeared.

"Dear god," Baldie/Dr. Griffiths said.

"No!" Aunt Prue shouted.

She knocked him away. The demon, Shax, made Aunt Prue fly threw a wall. Mom got up to fight him, but he sent her flying through the wall too. Shax turned to Dr. Griffiths.

"What are you?" Dr. Griffiths asked.

"The end," Shax said.

He sent Dr. Griffiths flying out the window.

The scene changed again and this time, I wasn't in the manor. I was in a dark room with a white oval thin in the middle. Standing in the oval was three ghosts. I remember them form the book. The Triad. Standing in front of them was a guy. A pink light with a heart appeared and a brownish blonde haired girl appeared with the same man. They took my Uncle Coop's ring.

"What?" One of the Triad asked.

"My lords. We come from the future to warn you about it. The Charmed Ones are going to get the Hollow at the same time Billie and Christy will," The future guy said.

"Which means we've got to get to it before they do this time," The girl said.

Then someone Astral Projected in. It was Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige, mom, and a blonde. After a second, I recognized her as Aunt Billie.

"Get out of here!" Future guy said.

The Triad turned to face my family. My mom and her sisters each held potions. They threw one to each Triad person. The exploded.

"No!" Future guy yelled.

"Oh yes," Mom said.

Mom blew up Future guy. Then she blew up the present guy before he could shimmer out. They all turned to the brownish blond haired girl.

"I don't understand. How could this happen?" The brownish blonde demanded.

"Billie projected us here," Aunt Phoebe replied.

The brownish blond looked accusingly at Aunt Billie next to Aunt Phoebe. That's when it all clicked in my mind. This was Christy Jenkins, aunt Billie's older sister who tried to destroy my mother and her sisters.

"By focusing on you," Aunt Paige said.

"Paige," Mom glanced at her youngest sister.

"Ring," Aunt Paige called.

Uncle Coop's ring orbed into Aunt Paige's hand and she closed her hand, bringing it to her side.

"How could you?" The brownish blond cried Billie.

"Christy, please. It's over. Just come home," Billie begged.

Christy concentrated and a ball of fire appeared. It flew at Billie, but Billie used telekinesis to send it back. It hit Christy and she blew up. Billie fell to the ground crying.

The next scene was happier. I was in the conservatory. Uncle Coop was sitting in a chair, Grams was pacing, and Chris and Wyatt were sitting in chairs. Not the babies. The older version. I could hear them coming.

"Oh, thank god," Grams said.

"Is everything alright? Has anything changed that wasn't supposed to?" Mom asked.

"Nope," Wyatt said.

He orbed behind mom with a smirk on his face.

"I got my powers back," He gloated.

"I see that," Mom smiled.

"Now where's Billie?" Chris asked.

"She used her own powers to get back," Aunt Paige told them.

"But she at least tried to help out right? I mean, try to make amends at least?" Uncle Coop asked.

"Yeah," Aunt Phoebe nodded.

A golden ball of light floated down and Dad appeared with a woman. The Angel of Destiny. Mom and Dad smiled at each other and I noticed Aunt Phoebe was holding back a grin too.

"Okay, hang on a second. You're not going to take him away again right?" Mom asked, stepping forward.

"No. This was the way the battle was supposed to end all along. And it's over. Congratulations," The Angel of Destiny smiled.

Golden lights surrounded her and she disappeared. Dad reached his hand out and mom grabbed it.

"Hi there," Mom said, smiling.

They kissed and everybody cheered and laughed and smiled, stopping only to start up cheering once again when Coop and Phoebe kissed. White lights surrounded me and I was in the manor. It was the present.

"Melinda!" Everyone seemed to be relieved to see me.

"Tell her Nico," Percy nudged Nico.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Percy, shut up," Nico snapped at him.

"Tell her," Percy said again.

"Shut up," Nico told him again.

"Tell her," Percy repeated.

Nico glared at him. Uncle Coop teleported in.

"Uncle Coop!" Chris, Wyatt, and I grinned.

I hugged him while Wyatt and Chris punched him arm. He laughed and joked around until he noticed Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico.

"Hey, who you got here?" Uncle Coop asked looking at my friends.

"This is—" But I was interrupted.

"Percy and Annabeth. Yes, I know them," He said.

I was confused. I looked at Percy and Annabeth. They were just as confused as I was, so I turned back to my uncle.

"How?" I asked.

"I'm a cupid. You guys are one of my boss' favorite couples," Uncle Coop said.

"Who's your boss?" I asked.

"Aphrodite," Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico said at the same time, groaning.

"Yes, and she told me to deliver a message to Nico Di Angelo," Uncle Coop said.

"That's me," Nico said.

"You should tell her. The Aphrodite cabin already knows, and if you go back without—" Uncle Coop was interrupted.

"Not here," Nico said.

"Right," Uncle Coop laughed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"He has to say it. I have to go," He said.

He teleported out with a wink. There was an awkward silence until the shout.

"Hey Prissy!" Someone yelled.

Behind Percy was an image of a girl. She seemed tough, and had a look to her that practically screamed bully.

"Clarisse?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Chiron wanted me to waste my time on checking to see when you'd be coming back to camp," The girl, Clarisse, said.

"Uh, I don't know," Percy said.

"Hurry up and decide," Clarisse said.

"Pushy," Thalia muttered.

"I heard that," Clarisse growled.

You were supposed to," Thalia said.

"We'll be there tomorrow," Percy said.

"See you then losers," She said, and the image disappeared.

"Percy did you even think about how we're going to get from San Francisco to New York in one day?" Annabeth asked him.

Percy looked up at Chris and Wyatt, a silent question on his face.

"They will be happy to take you," Mom said walking in.

"Mom, can we stay at the camp for a while?" I asked.

"Melinda..." Mom started.

"Please?" I begged.

"Please?" Chris asked.

"Please?" Prue gave her puppy-dog look.

I looked at Wyatt. He was just standing there. I glared at him and smack his arm.

"Uh, please?" He asked.

"Only for a week that's it," Mom said.

"Thank you!" I cheered along with my cousin and brothers.

I went up to my room to pack, all the while grinning.

**Please Review! Thanks!**


	4. Capture The Flag Leads To Nightmares

Chapter 4

Melinda's Pov

When we got to camp, I saw everything. It looked so cool! We walked up to the gate, but Prue, Wyatt, Chris, and I couldn't get in.

"I Nico Di Angelo give you four permission into camp," Nico said.

We tried it again, but this time, it let us through.

"You guys go to the Big House and talk to Chiron. We have to go to our cabins," Annabeth said.

We nodded. Sh pointed to a big white house. I started walking towards it. We were half way there when a group of six people stood in front of us.

"Who are you?" One asked.

"I'm Melinda. We know Percy and his friends," I said.

"Sure you do. What are you?" Another one asked.

"We'r tired of you," I said.

I lifted my hands and froze them.

"Mel," Prue said.

"What? They were annoying," I said.

I walked past them and into the Big House. I walked up to the deck to see a guy in a wheelchair playing a card game with a pudgy guy.

"Are you Chrion?" I asked the guy in the wheelchair.

"Yes, and you are?" He asked.

"Melinda. Melinda Halliwell. These are my brothers, Wyatt and chris. That's my cousin, Prue," I introduced us.

"We know Percy and his friends. They stayed at our house while they were in San Francisco," Chris said.

"Are you mortals?" Chiron asked.

"Uh, no. Well... kind of," Prue said.

She obviously didn't want to give away our secret. Chiron raised an eyebrow.

"Look, we already explained to Annabeth. We are not children of Hecate. My mother is a witch. My father is a whitelighter. We are witches," I said.

"Witches? Do you know your family line?" Chiron asked.

"My great great great great great great great grat grandmother started got us our power. Melinda Warren. She was the first witch in out line," I said.

"Well, you may stay at camp as long as you like," Chiron smiled.

"Thanks. Um, is there anywhere we can stay?" I asked.

"I will sk the cabin leaders who wou;d like you in a cabin. Go find Annabeth and ask her to give you a tour," Chiron said.

We nodded. My family followed me outside. I saw Annabeth and ran towards her.

"Hey, Chiron said to ask you to give us a tour," I said.

"No problem," She said.

She took us to and almost completed circle of cabins.

"We'll start with the Zeus cabin. Zeus is the King of the Gods and Lord of the Sky. He's Thalia's dad," Annabeth said.

We moved to the next one. It wasn't as tall, but it was pretty.

"This is Hera's cabin. She doesn't have any kids, but she would get mad if she didn't have one," Annabeth said her name with distaste.

We went to the next one. It was green with flowers everywhere. It had grass on the roof. Noy like weeds, but like freshly cut grass.

"This is the Demeter cabin. Dememter is the goddess of Harvest," Annabeth said.

The next cabin was fancy, but not as decorated as the Demeter cabin.

"This is my cabin. My mother is Athena. Goddess of Wisdom and Battle," Annabth said proudly.

We went to the next cabin. It was silver, but it looked like nobody had been in there for a while.

"This is Artemis' cabin. She's the goddess of the Moon, Wild Animals, and the Hunt," Annabeth said.

She showed us Aphrodite's cabin (Prue's favorite), the Dionysus cabin, the Aeolus cabin, the Hebe cabin, the Hecate cabin, the Iris cabin, Nemesis, the Morpheus cabin, the Hestia cabin, the Hermes cabin, the Hephaestus cabin, the Apollo cabin, the Ares cabin, and the Poseidon cabin. I heard a sound in the distance.

"Dinner time. You guys should go in and get your food. Go up to Chiron once you get your food. I'll see you guys later!" Annabeth ran off to her cabin.

We started walking to place tha Annabeth pointed to. We got some food, so we walked over to the table that Chiron was sitting at. Chiron pounded his hoof.

"As many of you have noticed, we have some visitors. Go ahead and introduce yourselves," He said.

"I'm Melinda. Melinda Halliwell," I said.

"I'm Chris Halliwell," Chris said.

"Wyatt Halliwell," Wyatt said.

"Prue Halliwell," Prue said.

"Chris and Wyatt are my brothers. Prue is my cousin," I said.

"They are witches. Not like the Hecate cabin. Their magic does not come from Hectae. It comes from their ancestors. They are from a long line of witches. They will be staying at Camp Half Blood for a while. They need cabins to stay in," Chiron said.

"What do you guys like?" One camper asked.

"I like shopping and doing make overs," Prue said.

Everybody turned to a group of people. A cabin.

"We'll take Prue," A girl said from that cabin.

Everybody looked at me.

"I don't know," I said.

"What are your powers?" Another camper asked.

I smiled. I looked around.

"Anyone have something that can be destroyed?" I asked.

Someone raised there hand. I nodded and they threw a piece of bread in the air. I raised my hand and blew it up. Some people gasped. Some people looked at me in fear. Some people looked at me in awe.

"And this," I said.

I Astral Projectd to the other side of the room. Nobody noticed because my real body had collapsed. Some people rushed over to help me, but Prue signaled them to go back.

"Over here," I said.

Everybody turned towards me. A lot of people looked at me, then my body, then me, then my body. I returned back to my body.

"And this," I said.

I grabbed my glass of soda and threw it into the air. I froze it. Everybody stared at it. I grabbed the cup and scooped up the soda out of the air.

"My last one," I said.

I looked down at my spoon. I waved my hand and it went flying. I turned and smiled.

"I'm not going to be a show off like my sister," Chris looked at me, "but I can do all of what she can do, orb, heal, and sense."

"Orb?" One camper asked.

"Sense?" Another one asked.

"This is orbing," Chris said.

He orbed out. He orbed back in.

"And to sense means I can tell who's in a room," Chris said.

I glarec at him for the comment he made about me. If anyone is a show off it's mister _I have all she has and more_.

"I can orb, heal, sense, what they can do, Levitation, Force Field, Conjuring, Firestarting, Energy ball, Energy Blast, and have Premonitions," Wyatt said.

"What's a premonition?" A camper asked.

"I have visions of the future," Wyatt said.

"Time to choose! Capture the flag starts in ten minutes," Chiron said.

Annabeth surprised me when she spoke up.

"We'll take Melinda," She said.

"We'll take Wyatt," The girl I recognized said.

I think her name was Clarisse.

"W'll take Chris," A guy said.

"Prue is in the Aphrodite cabin. Melinda is in the Athena cabin. Wyatt is in the Ares cabin, and Chris is in the Apollo cabin. Please help them find the right weapons. Capture the Flag in ten minutes!" Chiron said.

"Come on, Melinda. Let's find you some armor," Annabeth said.

I had found some armor. I realized that I was horrible with a sword, so I carried a knife and a bow and arrow. I was pretty good with the bow.

"Okay, so Athena has Poseidon, Apollo, Hestia, Hephaestus, Demeter, Iris, Morpheus, and Zeus," Annabeth said, "So Ares has Hades, Aphrodite, Hermes, Dionysus, Aeolus, Hectae, Hebe, and Nemesis."

"So it's even," I said.

"Normally, we wouldn't have Demeter, but your brother is on their team, so we evened it out," Annabeth said.

"Do we have a plan?" Percy asked.

"Yeah. Apollo, get in the trees. Find a hiding place and use your sleeping gas arrows. Demeter, have the vines and stuff trap some campers. Hephaestus and Morpheus, guard the flag. Malcolm, take half the Athen a cabin and the Hestia cabin to the right. Will, take the other half of the Athena cabin and the Apollo cabin to the left. Melinda, Chris, Thalia, Percy and I are going to go straight through the middle. Remember, Clarisse keeps prisoners now. So don't get caught. Let's go," Annabeth said.

"GO!" I heard Chrison yell.

Annabeth told us to wait, so we watched half of the Athena and the Hestia cabin go into the forest on the right, and the other half of the Athena cabin go with the Apollo cabin to the left. After about a minute, we slowly crept into the woods. Five guys jumped out of the trees. Percy clicked a pen and it turned into a sword. I took out my dagger. Crap. Wyatt was going to have Ex Caliber. Thalia and Percy fought two at a time.

"Go! Go get the flag. We'll catch up!" Annabeth yelled.

Crap. Chris and I kept running. I saw the flag up ahead. I started to walk up, but Clarisse and Wyatt stood in our way. I lifted my hands and froze Clarisse. Wyatt stepped up. I Astral Projected out of my body behind Wyatt. Chris was fighting Wyatt now. I grabbed the flag, but a guy grabbed my hands from behind me.

"You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?" A voice whispered in my ear.

I shivered.

"Nico," I said.

I went back into my body and stood up. I had my dagger in my hand.

Chris wasn't doing so good. Clarisse had unfroze when I had gone back into my body.

"You're going to jail," She growled.

My eyes widened and I looked around hopelessly. It was me and Chris against Nico, Clarisse, and Wyatt. We wouldn't stand a chance. I ran towards Chris and Wyatt. I jumped on Wyatt's back.

"Hey!" He protested.

He kcocked me off, but was distracted so Chris could knock him over.

I heard a noise and Clarisse was charging. I waited and sidestepped at the last second.

"I'm so sorry," I said.

I waved my hand and sent Nico flying. Clarisse charged again. I waved my hand again and she went flying too. I ran up to the flag. About four girl tried to stop me, but I sent them flying with a wave of my hand. Prue jumped out of a tree.

"Prue," I said.

"Melinda," She said.

I waved my hand, but she levitated up, so it missed. I was about to get her when something hit me from behind. I fell to the ground. I looked up and saw Nico. I pretented to be knocked out, so Nico and Prue were looking for my Astral Projection, but I sent Prue flying and kicked Nico in the chest. I looked down at him and smirked. I started to the flag, but Clarisse was standing there. I sent her flying again.

"Sorry!" I yelled.

My fingers were an inch away from the flag when Wyatt sent me flying. My head landed on a rock and I blacked out.

Nico's Pov

She closed her eyes like she was going to use that one power, so Prue and I looked to see if she was near. I turned to see Prue go flying and Melinda jump up. She kicked me in the chest and I fell to the ground. She smirked at me and ran towards the flag. I went to help Prue up. We started to go back to the flag when I saw Melinda fly through the air and hit a rock. On her head. I ran over to her and picked her up.

"Wyatt!" Prue yelled.

Wyatt jogged over and saw Melinda.

"Oh no. Melinda, I'm so sorry," He said.

Wyatt put his hands over the wound and his hands started glowing. The wound closed and Melinda sat up and gasped. We all let out a suigh of relief. We took her back to the cage that Clarisse had for prisoners. Clarisse was standing there, rubbing her head with two of her brothers.

"This'll teach you for sending me into a tree," She grumbled.

Melinda was in there with Chris. I heard sword fighting. Wyatt would need help against Percy Thalia, and Annabeth. They wouldn't back down. He had to hurt Melinda to beat her. Clarisse, Prue, and I went to help.

Melinda's Pov

"Any ideas?" I asked Chris.

He had been out in the cage too.

"No," He mumbled.

"This sucks," I said.

"Yeah," He said.

He was sitting there one minute and then his face brightened. I raised an eyebrow at him. He just smiled.

"Hey! I bet you guys couldn't fight if your father paid you!" Chris yelled.

One of the guys came over.

"Shut up or we might accidently leave you out here," The guy growled.

"Come to me and be seduced

I have a girl to introduce

Fall for her, you can't resist her

Trust me mister, she's my sister," Chris said.

The guy looked at me adoringly. I slapped Chris.

"Ow," He muttered.

"Hi," I said, batting my eyelashes.

"H-hi," He answered.

"Do you know what I like?" I asked.

"What?" He asked.

"Guys who let girls and ther really annoying brothers out of cages," I said, still batting my eyelashes.

He stood there looking at me for a minute, then scrambled for the lock and let us out.

"Thanks!" I said.

I pecked him on the cheek and he feinted.

"It'll were off in about an hour, so he'll want to kill you then," I said to Chris.

I walked up to the flag and grabbed it. We started to run for the boundery line and saw Clarisse, Nico, and Wyatt fighting Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth. They were losing.

"I'll help. You take the flag," Chris said.

I nodded and ran through the forest. I ran past the boudries.

"Athena wins!" Chiron announced.

Suddenly, ten demons shimered in and circled me. They turned and held energy balls in their hands.

"No. Don't hurt them! It's me you want," I said to them.

They turned their attention to me.

"Melinda!" I heard Nico yell.

"Damnit," I muttered.

I sent one demon flying at another and blew one up. My brothers helped me.

The Apollo cabin was shooting arrows at the demons. There were two left and Clarisse charged at one. The second one looked around and shimmered out. Clarisse stabbed the one she was fighting and hewas vanquished. I looked around. Everybody was okay.

"Mel!" My brothers and Prue called.

I ran and hugged all of them.

"YOU IDIOT! WE COULD HAVE WON! HOW DID THEY GET PAST YOU?" Clarisse yelled at her brother, the one who Chris had cast the spell on.

I grimaced. I haven't been here for a full day and I already know that you don't want to get her mad.

"Prue, you want to go train?" I asked.

"Uh, I don't know I'm kind of tired..." She trailed of.

I looked at her and she finally understood.

"Oh,oh! Yeah. Um, let's go train!" She said.

I grabbed her arm and yanked her to the Arena.

"So, what's up?" She asked.

We were fighting, one on one, with daggers. She was almost as good as me in Martial Arts.

"I think I might..." I trailed off.

"You might what?" She asked.

"I think I might like Nico," I said.

She stared at me in shock.

"You think?" She asked.

"Okay, I do. I really like him, but I don't know if he likes me too. I don't know what to do. And you're a daughter of a Cupid, so I thought I would ask you," I said.

She was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Prue, relax," I said.

"How can I? I have to go tell the rest of the Aphrodite campers. Ooooh! They'll freak!" She laughed.

"Prue," I warned.

"You're right," She said.

Just then, I heard talking. Nico and Percy walked into the Arena. My eyes widened. I looked at Prue, then at the boys. The boys were now frozen in place. Oh my god. I froze the boys and ran past them outside. I went into the Athena cabin. Annabethwas sitting there reading.

"Melinda? What's wrong?" She asked.

"I was telling Prue that I liked-" But I stopped.

"That you liked?" Annabeth asked.

"Damn. You caught me. I like Nico. So I was telling Prue that when I heard voices. Nico and Percy walked in, so I froze them and ran out. Do you think they heard me?" I asked.

"I don't know. I'll ask Percy tomorrow. It's lights out in five minutes," She said.

"Okay, thanks. One more question," I said.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Which bed do I use?" I asked.

She took me to one of the beds. I fell asleep once my head hit my pillow.

_I was on a ferris wheel. Sitting next to me was Nico. We were laughing and having a good time until his face turned... different. It was him. It was Eric, my demon ex boyfriend. _

_"Get away from me," I said. _

_"I can't Mel. We're on a ferris wheel. There's only one way down," He laughed._

_"No, please," I said._

_I closed my eyes and when I opened them, I was hanging over the side of the ferris wheel. It had stopped so we were on the top. Both of my hands were holding on to the side. _

_"Help me!" I yelled._

_"No one can help you now," He smiled. _

_He slowly puled my fingers off. I was only holding by my right hand now. He took out something, a knife. On my hand that was hanging on, he held on and carved his name. I yelled in pain. He pulled my hand off and I fell._

I woke up screaming.

**Next chapter coming soon!**


	5. Exposed

Chapter 5

Annabeth's Pov

I was sleeping peacefully when I heard someone talking in their sleep. Nobody did that in my cabin. Melinda! I sprang out of bed and went to where she was sleeping. She screamed really loudly and sat up.

"Melinda!" I shouted.

"I can't do this," She said.

She got up, put on a jacket and grabbed her bag.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Every second I'm here is every second Eric is looking for me. With me here, this place is in danger," She said.

"Melinda, you already saw how we did against the other demons," I said.

"Yeah, but those were lower level. The ones looking for me are upper level. They work for my ex, and he's looking for me. He won't stop until he has me," She said.

"Melinda, we're fine. We can handle the demons," I said.

"These demons have fire balls. They're smart. They will not hesitate to kill you. The arrows that you guuys are firing will not kill these guys. Some of them, have arrows too. With poison! It will kill you. I-I have to leave," She said.

"We're stronger than you think," I insisted.

"No. You guys can't risk your life to help me. I have to leave and I can't come back," She said.

"What about your brothers and Prue?" I asked.

"They can follow me if they want," She said.

"What about Nico?" I asked.

She looked away.

"He'll be fine," She said.

She opened the door and walked outside.

"So your going to walk to San Francisco?" I asked.

"Henry!" She said.

A little boy orbed next to her.

"Can you take me to my house?" She asked.

He nodded and smiled. She managed a weak smile and he orbed her to her house. I went to the Aphrodite cabin. I knocked for like five minutes until Sabrina opened the door. She became the cabin leader after Silena. She yawned.

"Annabeth, not to be rude, but what do you want?" She asked.

"Get Prue," I said.

"Fine," She muttered.

She disappeared into the cabin and came back with Prue. She pushed Prue out of the doorway and sclosed the door.

"What's wrong?" Prue asked.

"Melinda left," I said.

Her eyes widened.

Prue's Pov

"She _what_?" I asked.

"She woke up screaming and said she was a danger to camp. She mentioned someone. She said Eric was looking for her," Annabeth said.

No wonder she left. Eric is coming after her. Crap. I started towards the Apollo cabin.

"Go get Percy and the others. I'll get my cousins," I said.

She nodded and took off.

I kicked the door open and walked in.

"Chris, Melinda's gone. Get your butt out here now," I said.

I walked out of the cabin and went to the Ares cabin. The door was harder than the Apollo, so I pounded on it with my fists. The mean looking one- they all look mean, but this girl stands out- opened the door.

"Wyatt needs to get out here now. His sister is gone," I said.

She stomped inside and came back out dragging Wyatt. She went back in and slammed the door.

"Prue, why the he-" I interuppted Wyatt.

"Mel is gone," I said.

His eyes widened.

"Come on," I dragged him to the Big House.

Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, Nico, and Chris were sitting in the Big House. Annabeth and Thalia were arguing with Chris and Nico.

"We have to go find her right now!" Chris said.

"We have to wait until the others get here. Not all of us can orb or Shadow Travel," Thalia said.

"She could be in danger!" Nico said.

"She would be in more if we split up," Annabeth said.

Percy just stood there akwardly.

"Break it up!" I yelled.

They all stopped and looked at me.

"Melinda is out there trying to keep us safe, but we're just sitting here arguing. Nico is going to find Melinda and take her to Aunt Piper's house. You two are going to make a power of three spell," I said to Chris and Wyatt.

They nodded.

"And Annabeth, Thalia, and Percy are going to help Aunt Piper make potions and plans. I'm going to get my sister, my mother, and my Aunt Paige," I said.

Annabeth, Thalia, and Percy nodded. Nobody moved.

"Everybody get dressed in normal clothes and meet back here. Nobody leeaves yet," I said.

I ran back to the Aphrodite cabin and put a pair of capris and a shirt on. I put my hair in a ponytail.

I went back to the Big house to see almost everyone here. Percy and Annabeth finally jogged up.

What took you so long?" I asked.

"We were... busy," Percy said.

Thalia's nose scrunched and her face was disgusted, Chris looked confused, Wyatt was looking away, and Nico looked sick.

"Okay, ew. Come on. Wyatt, Chris, you take Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia to the manor. Nico, get Melinda. I'm going to get everybody," I said.

They all just stood there.

"Now!" I said.

They all scrambled and everyone was gone when I teleported to my house.

Melinda's Pov

I marched through the streets of New York. A couple of people gave me dirty looks when I shoved them. This was taking to long. I kept pushing thrw the crowd until I saw a demon standing in my way. I turned around but there was one there. I turned to the street, but there was one there too. The closed in. I blew up the one in front of me and kept running. Mortals screamed and got out of my way. One person took out there phone so waved my and and asent it into the street where it was run over. I kept running. I heard police sirens. I ran even faster. About five minutes later, a black truck swirved to stop in front of me. I rturned around and another car was there. This was worse than the demons. Mom had warned me. People hopped out of the truck and aimed their guns at me.

"Put your hands up!" One yelled.

I lifted my hands and froze the street. Bullets were already in the air so I ran. I kept looking behind me. I ran and ran. I ran out of breath, so I went to a Taco Bell. There was no way I would make it to San Francisco. There was no way I would get out of New York. I was exposed as a witch.

Piper's Pov

"I don't now Leo. Maybe I should call to check on them," I said, pacing in the kitchen.

"Piper, relax. the kids are fine. They're at camp. Relax," Leo said, trying to soothe me.

The phone rang and I snatched it in my hand faster than you can imagine.

"Piper?" A voice asked.

"Darryl?" I asked.

"Check out the T.V. It's not good," He said.

I froze.

"Leo?" I called.

Leo looked at me.

"T.V. Now," I said.

He turned it on and I saw a reporter.

"Yes, we have reports that a young girl rampaged through New York using what witnesses called magical powers. If you have seen this girl, please call-" I tuned him out and looked at the picture.

Oh no. Melinda.

Melinda's Pov

I was hiding in the bathroom. I st in the bathroom, just hiding. Finally, the guy came in and turned the lights off. He didn't notice me. He left. I was alone on a Taco Bell. I sat in the fetal positiopn and fell asleep.

Nico's Pov

I was walkin on the streets of New York when a hand in an alley yanked me in.

"She's in Taco Bell. Hurry," Chris said.

He orbed out. I ran until I saw the nearest Taco Bell. The guys was locking up. I shadow traveled inside to see two guys wearing white suits approaching Melinda.

"Hey!" I growled.

One turned.

"Be gone mortal," He said.

He waved his hand but nothing happened.

"Why didn't he fall asleep?" The second one asked.

"Because I'm not mortal," I said.

I pulled out my sword and knocked them both on their feet.

"That witch has exposed magic. She must be expelled," One said.

"Not on my watch," I said.

I picked up Melinda bridal style and tried to shadow travel. Good news: I made it to the manor. Bad news: I feinted.

**So? What do ya think? I know it's a short chapter, but I had to build up the suspence. I will update soon. **


	6. He Survived It?

Chapter 6

Prue's Pov

I had just gotten back with mom, Penny, and Aunt Paige when Aunt Piper showed us the T.V. Melinda was exposed. Aunt Paige and mom went to calm down Aunt Piper.

"Phoebe! You know what happened the last time we were exposed. What if... no," She said.

Penny and I ran upstairs and found Wyatt, Chris, Annabeth, Thalia, and Percy in the attic.

"You guys hear what happened?" I asked.

They nodded. Suddenly, Nico walked out of the shadows carrying Melinda. He feinted.

Wyatt and Chris went over to them. They healed Nico, so he woke up and Melinda woke up too.

"Nico, what happened?" I asked.

"I found these guys standing in front of her and I had to distract them to get to Melinda," He said.

"What were they wearing?" Wyatt asked.

"White suits. Why?" He asked.

"It's the Cleaners," Wyatt said.

As if on cue, two guys in white suits appeared. One of them cupped his hands and Melinda stared choking. Darth Vader style.

"Stop," Melinda choked out.

I waved my hand and sent one Cleaner flying. Nico, Percy, and Annabeth charged the third one. Melinda stopped choking and stood up. She closed her eyes.

"Stop. I messed up. I have to pay for my mistake. Prue, you know what to do," She said, looking at me.

Unfortunately, it meant to use a lot of power. Melinda picked up a knife and stabbed herself.

"NO!" Wyatt, Chris, Nico, Percy, and Annabeth yelled.

Wyatt rushed forward, but the Cleaners knocked us all out of the way. The Cleaners took her body and left.

"Prue! Why did you let her do that?" Chris yelled.

I closed my eyes and just sat there.

"Damnit Prue! You let Melinda die! What the hell got into you? Melinda is dead!" He yelled.

I couldn't take it.

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT? BACK OFF CHRIS!" I yelled.

He cowered and stomped to the door.

"Di Angelo. I need to talk to you," I said.

I stomped downstairs. I went into the kitchen and Nico walked in behind me.

"Okay, here's the deal. You love my cousin, right?" I asked.

"She's dead," Was all he said.

"I'm a daughter of a cupid. If you are in love with her, I can take you to the past," I said.

He looked confused.

"We could stop Melinda before she uses her magic in public. Go back in time. Save her ass," I said.

This guy wasn't very smart. Then again, most guys I know aren't. His eyes widened.

"Can you do that?" He asked.

"Of course I can! My father is a cupid for god sake!" I said.

"What to I have to do?" He asked.

"Admit your tue feelings," I said.

"Melinda... I... I... I can't," He said.

"You have to. It's the only way to bring her back," I said.

"Prue, I told you, I can't do it. Maybe if I-" Nico said.

"Damnit Nico, you have to. She loves you, you idiot!" I snapped.

He looked at me.

"She what?" He asked.

"You heard me. She loves you. If she didn't, she wouldn't have killed herself. She didn't want the Cleaners to kill you too," I said.

"I love her," He said.

"Me's," I heard Percy say, walking into the kitchen with Annabeth.

"Huh?" I asked.

"He loves her-Me's. Her me's? Hermes," Percy said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and slapped the back of his head. The ring my dad had given me glowed pink. I grabbed Nico's arm and we teleported into the past.

"Aha! I knew I couldn't do it alone. Your love for her transported us back!" I said. triumphantly.

"Wait, we're in the past?" Nico asked.

"Yup," I smirked.

Thalia's Pov

Percy and Annabeth had gone downstairs to check on Prue and Nico, so I had to stay upstairs with the boys. Ugh. I am a Huntress for gods sake! I don't want to stay in an attic with_ boys_.

"In this night and in this hour

I call upon the ancient power

Bring back my sister

Bring back the Power of Three," Chris said.

"Powers of the witches rise

Course unseen across the skies

Come to us who call you near

Come to us and settle here," Wyatt said.

He took out a dagger and for a second I thought he was going to stab himself, but he only pricked his finger to make blood drops.

"Blood to blood I summon thee

Blood to blood return to me," Wyatt said.

"Damnit. Nothing's working," Chris said.

"Like nothing worked for Aunt Prue. Only we don't have a long lost sister like Aunt Paige," Wyatt said.

A guy apeared behind the boys.

"Look out!" I yelled.

They both disappeared in blue lights.

"Who are you?" The guy asked.

I always wanted to say this.

"Your worst fear," I growled.

"Ah ah ah," He said.

He waved his hand over my face. I shivered.

"Common fear, daughter of Zeus," He laughed.

I looked down and I was standing at the top of the Empire State Building, but not on Olympus. The railing had disappeared so I could fall of any minute. I starting breathing heavily.

Annabeth's Pov

They disappeared in a pink light with a heart. Love magic. I heard Thalia yell something so we ran back upstairs. Thalia was looking around her and she was breathing heavily. Then I saw them. I screamed.

"What? What is it Annabeth?" He asked.

"Sp-sp-spi- ahhh!" I screamed. They were crawling all around me.

"Where?" Percy yelled in frustration.

I felt something on top of my head. I screamed at the top of my lungs and ran out of the attic. I tripped and fell down the stairs.

Percy's Pov

Annabeth screamed, but I didn't see anything but a gy, Thalia breathing hard, and Annabeth screaming at nothing.

"What? What is it Annabeth?" I asked.

"Sp-sp-sp- ahhh!" She screamed.

She was backing up. I looked around but didn't see anything.

"Where?" I yelled in frustration.

She froze. She screamed really loudly and ran out of the attic. She fell over asnd fell down the stairs.

"Annabeth!" I yelled.

I started to run, but then I couldn't. I was frozen on the spot.

"Your greatest fear is watching the people you love die. I can grant you that wish," The guy smiled.

Thalia fell to the ground, going limp. Chris and Wyatt orbed in and they saw what happened.

"Heal them!" I yelled.

Chris was about to erun to Anna beth when the guy laughed. Chris winced in fear. I saw someone, something, invisible puch him. A dagger was floating then it hit Chris.

"Percy. You have to come over your fear. You have to let go!" Wyatt said.

Wyatt lunged for the guy, but he doged it they started fighting. I can't let them go. I cleared my mind. I let go of Thalia after concentrating. Annabeth... I let her go. I got control back. I ran over and jumped at the demon guy.

"Go heal them!" I yelled at Wyatt.

He nodded and ran to Thalia. I was sent flying across the room, but thanfully, Thalia was healed. She and I charged. Soon, Annabeth joined the fight.

"Find a spell or something," Annabeth told Wyatt and Chris.

They ran over to the book.

"There's no known spell to vanquish him!" Chris yelled.

Just my luck.

"Make one up!" Thalia yelled.

"Uh..." Chris said.

"Evil being in our midst!" Wyatt started.

"You are making us very pissed," Chris said.

"With all our power we fight you now," Wyatt said.

"Make this evil go ka pow!" Chris yelled.

Wyatt smacked Chris arm.

"Ka pow?" Wyatt asked.

Fire erupted around the demon and he exploded.

"Hey, it worked," Chris said.

Prue's Pov

We were in New York and Melinda was walking down the streets. Demons appeared on every side of her.

"This is it!" I yelled.

Nico lunged and knocked Melinda over.

"Go to Taco Bell. Do not use your powers under any circumstances. I really like you and don't want you to die," Nico said to Melinda.

Nico got up and turned to one demon. Nico punched him in the face. I punched another demon and the third one ran away. I helped Melinda up she walked down the street and I felt myself fading. Then, I disappeared.

Melinda's Pov

I just encountered Nico and Prue from the future waning me not to kill demons on the street of New York. I walked to a Taco Bell and Nico appeared.

_Fast forward to when Nico arrives with Melinda..._

I gasped and woke up. I was next to Nico. I blushed and sat up.

"Okay, what the hell happened?" I asked.

"We don't know. You took off and Nico shadw traveled you here while you were asleep," Wyatt said.

"Did anything happen with you?" Prue asked.

"Well, you and Nico came to me-" I was interuppted.

"No, we were at camp," Prue said.

"Future you and Nico came and told me not to use my powers on the demons who were attacking me at that time. They told me to go to Taco Bell where I waited and fell asleep. They said that if I used my magic, I would be exposed and killed," I said.

"Ah, what a nice family reunion. To bad I have to split it up," A demon said, walking down the stairs.

Mom ran in and saw the demon.

"Barbas," She growled.

"Piper. Are these your children? Is that the little boy Gideon wanted dead so badly?" Barbas asked pointing at Wyatt.

"Go make potions kids, I'll hold him off," Piper said.

"What potion?" Wyatt asked.

"A very powerful one!" Mom said.

"Aunt Paige!" I yelled.

I saw my Aunt orb in and she helped fight Barbas. I kept running up the stairs until I heard the crash. I looked down and saw mom on the ground, blood trickling out o fher mouth.

"Mom!" I yelled.

I ran downstairs and checked on her. She needed healing.

"Chris! Wyatt! Somebody!" I yelled.

A hand touched my shoulder and I looked up to see Nico.

"Come on. Chris is right there. We need to fight while the others make the potion," He said.

I nodded. I waved my hand and sent Barbas flying. I turned and saw Chris healing mom. She sat up. Barbas got up andwaved his hand over my face. I shivered.

"Hmm. Hard one, but I can help," Barbas said.

Then he appeared.

"Melinda," Eric said smiling.

"No. No, this can't be happening. No. Leave me alone!" I yelled.

He took a step closer and I stumbled back. Nico was still trying to et Barbas ad so was chris and mom.

"Face it Mel. You're evil. You are going to come down to the Underworld with me and be my queen. After all, I am the source of all evil!" He laughed.

"No. I'm not evil. Get away from me! I'm not evil!" I screamed. I ran to the kitchen and hid under the table.

"Melinda. Where are you?" He sang.

I sat there. I saw his feet and he walked towards the back door. I made a break for the living room.

I saw Eric standing over Nico's bloody body. He had stabbed him a lot.

"You slimy son of a bitch," I growled.

"Melinda, that's no way to talk to me," He said smiling.

I ran and tackled him. I jumoed at the last minute and kicked him in the chest. He fell to the ground. He got up and smiled.

"You can't beat me," He said.

"You want to bet?" I asked.

"All this pain you have caused me

Until you die you will see

Fire is your enemy

Now it will kill thee," I said.

Old fashioned, but I liked it. Fire came around him.

"Not good enough," He said.

The source of all evil. If I imagined I could kill him... I could!

"Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda

Astrid, Helena, Laura, and Grace

Halliwell witches stand strong behind me

Vanquish my ex boyfriend from time and space," I said.

Fire erupted all around him aand he exploded.

"What? No! That was your strongest fear. How could you-how did you- how?" Barbas asked.

"I'm charmed," I smiled and blew him up.

**(A.N: Overcoming her fear made him vulnerable so she blew him up. That's why it was so easy.) **

I turned and saw Chris healing Nico. Nico got up and I sighed in relief.

The others came down with potions in their hands.

"Where did he go?" Prue asked.

"I guess Melinda got her Aunt Prue's strength," Mom said, smiling.

I turned to my brothers and smirked. They narrowed their eyes at Prue gasped.

"Prue?" I asked.

"Innocent. Somewhere in a building. She's in the lobby and-" She stopped.

"And what?" I asked.

"A demon shows up. It's him," Prue said.

Him. Eric. My ex freaking boyfriend.

"Aunt Piper!" Prue said.

"What is it Prue?" Mom asked.

"I need my mother now. Someone named Cole is back," Prue said.

My mom and my eyes widened. Cole was the demon that my aunts and mom tried so hard to vanwuish... and my Aunt Phoebe's ex husband. What is it? Ex's come back day? Oh boy. I started to walk up the stairs to go make potios for Eric and look for a spell for Cole. I was flipping through the pages of the book when I bright light was behind me. I turned around and saw a guy who radiated power.

"Who are you?" I asked backing towards the door.

"You may have heard of me. I am-" But I interuppted him by trying to blow him up.

His eyes were dark and black, kind of like Nico's.

"You insolent little girl!" He yelled.

He pointed his hand at me and I screamed. before I was blasted, Nico stood in front of me.

"No father," Nico said.

"Nico, get out of the way," The guy roared.

"No," Nico said.

"Nico, is that-" But I was interuppted.

"Hades," Percy said coming in the room with Annabeth, Thalia, Wyatt, Chris, and Prue behind him.

"Young demigods, this is a warning. Get out of the way or-" Hades said.

"You'll blast us? My mother would not stand for that," Annabeth said.

"Or my father," Percy said.

"Or my father," Thalia said.

Hades looked angry, but defeated.

"Nico, we will talk later," Hades said.

"Cover your eyes!" All the demigods yelled.

I put my hands over my eyes. When I uncovered them, he was gone. Then, dark lights surrounded me and next thing I know, I'm standing in front of Eric in a dark room. He was holding a candle.

"Melinda," He said.

Seeing him made my heart do a backflip and double over in pain. I really had liked him until he had tried to kill my brothers. Then I hated him. I had mixed emotions and adding Nico to that made me even more confused.

"How have you been?" He asked.

I didn't answer. He walked in front of me and waved his hand. Th lights flew on. We wer standing in a small room. In the middle of the room was a table with two chairs.

"Come on Mel. I know your family and I have a rough relationship, but that doesn't mean we don't love each other," He said.

"I don't love you. I used to like you. Nothing more. I'm fourteen Eric," I said.

"I know that, but you're much more sophisticated than others. You act like a seventeen year old," He said.

"Eric, there is nothing between us now," I said.

"If not then why are you acting like that?" He asked.

"Acting ike what?" I asked.

"Acting like you still like me but like somene else too," He said.

My cell phone made a small noise. I opened it and saw a text.

_Prue: Mel where r u?_

_Mel: I'm stuck in the UndrWrld with Eric. He kidnapped me. Come find me. Hurry. G2G. Hurry!_

I closed my phone.

"Who was that?" Eric asked.

"None of your buisness," I said.

He made a come here motion wit his hand and my phone flew into it. He flipped it open and looked.

_Mel: He sent me to camp again. Meet u there._

_Prue: K._

He closed the phone and threw it on the ground. He smashed it with his foot. Eric looked at me and walked out a door. When did that door get here? I cautiously followed him to out the door. I peeked outside and saw a pool. Standing next to it was Eric wearing swim trunks and no shirt. I went back inside and sat down on one of the chairs by the table. I banged my hand on the table.

"Chris! Wyatt!" I whispered.

No answer. I just sat there. Wait. Nico's father is Hades, which means I'm in his realm! Which means Nico can find me!

"Nico!" I whispered.

He stepped out of a shadow. I ran to where he was.

"Nico!" I said.

I hugged him.

"Well, well, well. I guess you have moved on after all," Eric said, coming in the room.

Nico stepped up.

"No, this is my fight. You have to stay behind me. Go get the others," He said.

He looked me in the eyes and nodded. He ran into the shadows and disappeared.

"What is he?" Eric asked.

I tried to blow him up, but it only sen him flying backwards. He got up and threw a fireball at me. I waved my hand and sent it flying again. I remembered something. I ran to the neares shadow.

"Nico, hand me a bow and arrows," I whispered.

A bow and arrow set came through the shadows. I shot arrows at Eric, one by one. It him him in the chest about twenty times. He pulled them out and it healed instantly. Crap. I knew it wouldn't work, but it was worth a shot. Or two. Or three. Or twenty. He took a step forward so I tried to blow him up again. It just caused sparks to fly off of him. He took another step forward and I tried again. It didn't work. I took a step back and waved my hand. He flew out the door and I heard a splash.

"Come on Nico. Anytime now," I said.

Suddenly, a huge dog came in. I mean HUGE! It was like the size of a truck. On it's back was a screaming Prue, Wyatt, Chris, and Thalia. They climbed off.

"Good girl Mrs. O'Leary," Thalia said.

The dog barked.

"Now go get Percy and Annabeth," Thalia said.

The dog jumped into a shadow and disappeared.

"Great. The family's all here," Eric said walking back in the room.

He looked over and saw Thalia.

"Who's that?" Eric asked.

Thalia narrowed her eyes and took out her bow. She jept shooting him, but it didn't hurt him. It did distract him though.

"Did you guys bring a spell?" I asked.

"We thought we might use the source spell. We brought potions too," Wyatt said.

I walked over and he gave me a potion.

"Stop that!" Eric yelled at Thalia.

He threw an energy ball at her, but Wyatt froze it mid air. Thalia moved out of the way and kept shooting.

"One two three!" I said.

We all threw our potions and they all hit Eric. He started yelling and flames erupted arounghim and he fell to the ground. The flames disappeared. He was still alive.

"Oh," I said.

Eric looked surprised too.

"My," I said.

"Gods," Annabeth said.

**Funny? I have no idea. Please Review! **

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	7. Hades Gets Overpowered

Chapter 6

Melinda's Pov

Eric was just standing there in shock so I took that chance.

"Everybody needs to get out now!" I yelled.

Percy and Annabeth jumped on the dog again, Nico shadow traveled, and the rest of us orbed.

When we got back to the manor, I ran upstairs. I opened the Book of Shadows and flipped through the pages.

"There has to be something here," I mumbled.

I froze when I heard a noise downstairs. It sounded like fighting.

"Melinda!" Someone yelled.

I ran downstairs to see all of the lights off, everbody gone, and the air conditioner on high. I shivered. I heard a creaking noise and slowly walked up the stairs. I went into my room and saw it was empty. _Empty_. None of my stuff was in here. I heard something behind me and I turned. No one was there.

"H-hello?" I asked.

There was no answer so I stepped forward. I went into the hallway. I slowly walked downstairs again. I made it to the living room. The furniture was still there, but it was old and... charred. I started towards the front door. I opened it and peeked out. The street was normal, but there weren't any cars on the street.

"Wyatt! Chris!" I whispered.

Nothing.

"Nico?" I asked.

No answer. I was alone. I waled outside and saw a guy walking around with a crossbow in his hands. A Darklighter. I froze him and went up behind him. I was about to steal his crossbow when he unfroze. He turned and aimed him bow. I walked backwards slowly and he shot. I froze the arrow. He shot another one and it hit my shoulder. He looked at me confused. Good. I froze him and grabbed his bow. He unfroze when I had it aimed at him.

"I'm not a whitelighter. Now how do I get back to the normal world?" I demanded.

He didn't answer. He just smiled.

"Answer me!" I yelled.

"Die witch!" He yelled back.

"How do I get out of here?" I asked again.

He just smiled so I shot him with the arrow. He screamed and disappeared.

"Melinda!" I eard Nico say.

I turned and he was there in a-what did they call it? Iris message. That's it.

"Nico! You have no idea how happy I am to see you. I mean I ended up in this world and I found a darklighter and-" I stopped.

"You're hurt," Nico said.

"Yeah. Any ideas on how I get out of here?" I asked.

"Wyatt and Chris said there was a portal. There's one little problem though," Nico said.

"What?" I asked.

"You'll turn evil momentarily. Eric dropped by and cursed the portal, so it will turn you evil, but you'll be fine. Trust me," He said.

I took a deep breath. I trusted Nico. I really did, but if I turn evil... it might get me killed.

"Okay. Where's the portal?" I asked.

"In the house. In the attic. In the back. You'll see it," He said.

I nodded and paused.

"See ya," I said.

"Bye," He said.

I started walking away. I had the crossbow in one hand. Maybe I should leave it here. If I turn evil and I have a darklighters crossbow near my two whitelighter brothers... It might not be pretty. I opened the front door of the house. It was still so creepy. I walked up the stairs and into the attic. The portal started glowing when I got close. I threw the crossbow in the air and tried to blow it up. It didn't work. Crap. Powers didn't work here. I left the crossbow and took another deep breath. I walked into the portal.

Prue's Pov

I saw a figure coming through the portal. It was Melinda! I ran up to give her a hug, but Chris held me back.

"She's not good anymore," He said.

"You're right brother. I'm not. Now I suggest you move out of my way," Mel growled.

"Melinda, I know how hard it is to fight the evil inside of you, but you have to fight back," Mom said to her.

Aunt Paige had gotten her and brought her over earlier.

"I don't want to fight it. I want to use it for my own. On your side, there was no personal gain. I can use my powers now. I can kill you all," Mel said.

"Melinda, if you even start to use your powers, even if you are my sister, I will stop you," Wyatt said.

"Wyatt, Wyatt, Wyatt. You always said you were the most powerful. You would have been if you had turned evil. But Chris had to interfere and turn you good again," She said.

Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, and Nico stood behind Aunt Paige just in case they needed to be safe. Melinda took a step forward. So did Wyatt. Wyatt's face was serious, but Melinda was smiling, like she was having fun.

"Nico, hopefully, we will meet again," Mel said.

She winked at Nico and shimmered out.

"I have to go check on Henry and the twins. You guys keep looking for answers. Pheebs, I'll take you home so you can tell Penny whats going on," Aunt Paige said.

Mom and Aunt Paige orbed out.

"We have to find her!" I said.

"Is she going to the Underworld?" Nico asked.

"Probably," I said.

"This is bad," Nico said.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"If she's in the Underworld, my father will stop at nothing to kill her," Nico said.

"This isn't bad. It's horrible!" I said.

"We have to go down there now!" Wyatt said.

"Can you guys orb?" Nico asked.

"Yeah. We could orb out of Eric's place but we couldn't go in. We can go into the Underworld easily," Chris said.

"Then let's go. I want Melinda back. We can't let her get killed or go back to Eric," I said.

"Everybody, come on. Wyatt, use your shield," Chris said.

Percy and Annabeth went with Chris while Thalia, Nico, and I went with Wyatt. We arrived in a dark cave. There were five tunnels. One of them led to Melinda.

"I'll take one, Chris take one, Prue..." Wyatt trailed off.

He knew I got scared sometimes.

"I'm going alone," I said.

"You sure?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes, now Percy and Annabeth take a tunnel and Thalia ansd Nico take a tunnel," I said.

"Okay. Scream if you have trouble. Try to fend them off until we get there," Wyatt said.

I nodded. I grabbed five potions. Two that will turn Mel good, two that will stun her, and one that will... vanquish her. I started down my tunnel. It was dark, so I conjured up a flashlight. I had been walking for about ten minuts when I heard talking.

"They'll be coming soon. I know them. They're my family," I heard Melinda say.

"They don't have enough numbers. We might only have to fight a mortal," A deep voice said.

"I'm telling you, you idiot, they're demigods," Melinda said.

"One of them will be here very soon. You must hide so they will be surprised," The demon insisted.

"I'll be fine. Go with the other demons to take prisoners. Go for the demigods first. No killing them though," Melinda said.

The demon shimmered out. I tip toed into the room.

"Hello Prue," Melinda turned around.

"Melinda... I know your good inside. You have to fight the evil," I said.

She laughed.

"You really think I would give up that easily?" She asked.

"I know you're in there Mel. You're my cousin. My best friend," I said.

She shook her finger and made a _tsk tsk tsk _sound.

"You should know better thsn to try that, Prue. I know you have potions or you wouldn't have come alone. Where are the others? In the other tunnels?" Melinda asked.

"Melinda... I-I know you're good. So don't do anything stupid. I might have to-"

"Vanquish me? You wouldn't do that," Melinda said.

"I swear if it comes down to it, I will," I said, getting my confidence.

"I'm hurt, Prue. I'm really hurt," Mel said, fake crying.

I took out my potions and threw one of thestun ones at Melinda. She just looked at it and it exploded.

"How did you do that?" I asked awestruck.

None of our powers worked like that.

"I never realized my true potential. My true power. I'm strong Prue. We're strong. All of us. I can show you unbelievable power," Melinda said.

She waved her hand and the cave was surrounded with a ring of fire. She waved her hand again and it died down. By now, my eyes were wide. Where did she get these powers?

Thalia's Pov

We passed a skeleton.

"Creepy," I muttered.

"Well, it is the Underworld. What did you expect?" Nico said.

"My little pony posters and pink fluffy carpets and purple fuzzy walls," I said sarcastically.

After that, Nico and I walked through the tunnel silently. Until the demons attacked.

"Thalia, look out!" Nico yelled.

I ducked as a fireball threw past my head. I turned and took out Aegis. The demon didn't stop in fear like the monsters. He threw another fireball at me. It hit the shield and sent me flying back. I landed on top of a pointed rock. It went through my stomach **(A.N:Kind of like Bianca in Charmed.) **

"Thalia!" Nico cried out.

He threw his sword and it hit the demon in his chest. He burst into flames. Nico ran over to me and lifted my body off of the rock. I screamed in pain.

"Wyatt! Chris!" He yelled.

Blue crystals formed and Wyatt and Chris appeared. He put his hand over my wound and gold light came from them. I blacked out.

Percy's Pov

We ended up at a dead end so we went back.

"So, hows Olympus?" I asked.

"It's great, Percy! I made this one statue of my mother and it looks exactly like her. I remade so many of the building and they look great! I even made each god a temple! Can you beleive what my mother did for me? She made Hera apologize for sending all those cows after me! I had to bite my lip from falling on the ground laughing. I don't mean to insult any of the gods, but I made Olympus better than ever!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Cool. So, um, does your mom still hate me?" I asked.

"She doesn't like you but she doesn't hate you," She said.

"Right," I said.

"She'll soften up to you, Seaweed Brain," She smiled.

"One can only hope," I mumbled.

We made it back to the main room.

"Which way?" Annabeth asked.

I was about to speak when we heard Nico yell, "Thalia look out!"

It was followed by Thalia screaming. Annabeth and I took off, running through the tunnel. Annabeth tripped and fell over a skeleton. I helped her up and we kept running. Thalia was standing up with Wyatt and Nico helping her.

"Where's Prue?" Annabeth asked.

Chris and Wyatt looked at each other.

"Melinda," They said.

Third Person's Pov

Eric sat on a chair with his feet on the table.

"The mission was sucessful, sir. She has been turned," A demon said.

"Good. Capture her and bring her here. She will be my queen. Go and report to Lord Hades that his son will no longer have a girlfriend," Eric said.

"Yes sir," The demon said.

He shimmered out.

"Soon we'll be toghether, love. Soon," Eric mumbled.

Prue's Pov

Blue crystals came into view and Melinda turned to them. I took my chance and threw a potion. It hit her and she screamed. She fell to the floor.

"Did you just vanquish her?" Chris yelled.

"No, she didn't, you idiot," Melinda said.

She stood up and shook her head.

"Mel?" I asked.

"She's good," Wyatt said.

I ran up and hugged her.

"I'm never turning evil again," She said.

Wyatt and Chris orbed all of us back to the manor.

"Wyatt! Chris! Melinda! Prue! Wait... DEMONS!" Patty yelled.

Patty, my 12 year old cousin and her twin sister, Payton, were standing side by side. They orbed upstairs.

"They think we're demons?" Percy asked, slightly amused.

"What are they're names?" Annabeth asked.

"The one who yelled was Patty. Her sister's name is Payton. They're both 11," I said, smiling.

"Girls, I don't know think your cousins would have orbed in with demons," I heard Aunt Paige say coming down the stairs of her house.

"Hi Aunt Paige," I said.

"Hi Prue. Hey boys. How are you feeling Melinda?" Aunt Paige asked.

"Good. Not evil. Those are the best feelings right now," Melinda answered.

"Good," Aunt Paige smiled.

"Mommy, the demons," Payton said.

"They're not demons, Pay. They're our friends," I said.

"Prue! I thought I knew you better than that! You told a mortal our secret?" Patty scolded, waving her finger back and forth at me.

"Relax, Patty. They're not mortals. They're... magical beings," I said.

"Oh, so does that mean we have to guard them?" Payton asked.

"No, they cn handle themselves," I said.

I went over to the twins and whispered so only they could hear me.

"Melinda has a crush on Nico," I whispered.

Their faces lit up with delight.

"Melinda and Nico, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The girls sang.

Nico and Melinda blushed as bright as a tomato. Then, I remembered something.

"Hey, Mel? Do you still have those powers?" I asked.

"I don't know," She said.

"Try," I said.

She looked at Aunt Paige and Aunt Paige took a pen out of her pocket. She threw it in the air. Melinda looked up at it and it blew up.

"Wow!" Chris said.

"Can you do that other one?" I asked.

"Actually, when I was evil I had control over the elements. Fire, Water, Earth, and Air. It was cool. Let me try Wind," She said.

She closed her eyes and concentrated. A hard wind knocked all of us over except for Melinda. She opened her eyes and the wind died down until it was gone.

"It worked!" She smirked at Wyatt and Chris.

"No fair! Now I'm the weakest?" Chris whined.

Melinda giggled.

"Cool power, Melinda. So what's up?" Aunt Paige asked.

"Do the kids want to train?" I asked.

"Yes. Yes we do!" Petty said loudly.

"Please mommy? Pretty please?" Payton added.

"Okay, but I want to come. I want to see how you are doing. Henry!" Aunt Paige called up the stairs.

Henry, my 12 year old cousin came down the stairs rubbing his eyes.

"So you want to train with your sisters and cousins?" Aunt Paige asked.

His eyes lit up and he orbed down in front of Mel. He hugged her.

"Hi Henry," She said, smiling.

Henry went over to Wyatt and Chris.

"Hey little man! How you been?" Wyatt asked.

"Good!" Henry answered happily.

"Cool. So you meet any girls?" Chris asked.

Melinda smacked the side of Chris' head.

"Ow," He muttered.

The twins and I giggled. The demigods had been standing there akwardly the whole time.

"Twins, Henry, this is Nico-" I said.

"Melinda's boyfriend," Patty giggled.

"-Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia. They're our friends," I said.

"Okay, time to train," Chris said.

Chris and Wyatt orbed out. Melinda sighed.

"Five, four, three, two, one," She counted.

As soon as she said one, they orbed back in. Everybody held hands and orbed back to the manor.

"I'm going to go get mom, Penny, and Patience. Be right back," I said.

Melinda's Pov

It felt good to be... good.

"I'm going to get my mom, Penny, and Patience," Prue said.

She cupid teleported out.

"I'll be right back," Nico said.

"Dude, let us come too. He might hurt you," Percy said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Nobody. And no, you can't come. He won't hurt me. I'm his son. You, he might kill you," Nico said to Percy.

Hades. He was the one who made Eric live! Nico walked into a shadow.

Leaves surrounded me and I teleported. Controlling the elements rocks. I was hiding in the corner of the room. Nico stepped out of a shadow. Hades was sitting on his throne, talking to another woman. Nico cleared his throat.

"Oh, it's you," The women said distastefully.

"Lady Persephone," Nico bowed.

She turned and scrunched her nose. Flowers surrounded her and she disappeared.

"Hello son," Hades said.

"Don't hello me. You tried to kill her! You made her ex not die!" Nico yelled.

"Do not yell at me EVER AGAIN!" Hades roared.

"Why not? You almost killed Melinda! Why? Taking Bianca and Mom wasn't enough? Am I not allowed to be happy for once?" Nico yelled.

"She isn't good," Hades said.

"What? Of course she's good! She risks her life to save people. Her whole family risks their lives to save people. Some of them have even been killed by it!" Nico shouted.

"Yes, I know. People like Penelope, Patricia, and Prue Halliwell. Yes, yes. They've all been killed. It is not my fault," Hades said.

"Everyone I love has been taken away from me. I just wish that once- even once- you could understand how hard my life has been. Then you would understand. You don't care about anybody. You didn't care about Bianca. You don't care about me. You didn't care about mom!" Nico yelled.

"Do not talk to me like that," Hades shouted so loud that it knocked Nico off of his feet.

He got back up and turned around.

"I'm done with it. I'm done with you. I do not serve you anymore. You are not the boss of me," Nico said each word of the last sentance slowly.

Nico walked towards the door. Hades was fuming. He put out a hand and a black energy shot out. I jumped out int front of Nico and used my Telekinisis to shoot it back. It didn't even reach him before it fizzled out.

"You!" Hades said with hate.

Nico turned to me in surprise and then looked back at his fuming father. Hades stood up and I flicked my hand. My strongest wind knocked him bwck into his throne while Nico and I ran out of there quick. We were panting when we made it to the door of Orpheus. We crawled out into the daylight and the door closed.

"Hold my hand," I said.

He nodded and grabbed my hand. I used my awesome new power to teleport back. I was feeling a little dizzy so I sat down.

"What happened? You both look tired!" Annabeth scolded Nico.

The room started spinning and the last thing I remember was the room being odly hot.

I opened my eyes to see my mom looking at me. She hugged me when she saw I was awake.

"Melinda! You're okay! What happeend Leo?" Mom asked dad.

"Melinda used to much power, so she overheated and shut down," Dad explained.

"Ouch," Chris and Wyatt said at the same time.

I sat up and my stomach rumbled.

"I'm going to make you some Fettucinci, okay honey?" She asked.

"Okay," I said.

She went into the kitchen.

"You feeling okay, Mel?" Wyatt asked.

"I'm feeling better than I was. It was pretty tough to try and block off Hades," I said.

The demigods ran into the room and Nico covered my mouth. The lights in the house went off and a storm was outside.

"Don't say his name," Nico whispered.

"Fine. Our little friend down there," I pointed at the floor.

"So what are we going to do? A god is after you and we still have to deal with Cole and Eric," Prue said.

"I have no idea," I answered.

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I mean it too! I've just been so busy with homework and Demigods and Vampires and... ya. So I'm really sorry and I will update as soon as I can. I'm really sorry and I really love the people who review so thank you! I love you all! **

**P.S: I'M REALLY SORRY! **


	8. The Darkness Within

Chapter 8

"Oh you did not just go there!" Prue yelled.

"You want to go Aphrodite chick?" Clarisse sneered.

"Bring it on Hog Head!" Prue said.

They both charged each other.

Okay, hold up. Rewind. *Funny Rewind noises*. Let me show you the day before. That will c

explain it better.

_The day before…_

"Muffin!" I called out, walking into the kitchen.

A muffin flew into my hands.

"Thanks Wy!"

"No Prob, sis," Wyatt said, launching a Pop Tart into Chris' hand. Wyatt was pouring some cereal when the bowl fell over. I froze and accidentally froze Nico, Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia too. I turned the bowl and caught the milk and cereal and gave it to Wyatt. The room unfroze.

"You freeze us?" Percy asked me.

lear things up. I walked into the kitchen.

"Muffin!" I called out.

A muffin flew into my hand.

"Thanks Wy!"

"No prob, Mel," He answered launching a Pop Tart into Chris hand.

Wyatt was pouring cereal when t fell over, so I froze it. I had accidentally frozen Nico, Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia too. I scooped up the cereal and milk and unfroze my friends.

"Did you just freeze us?" Percy asked.

"Yup," I popped the 'p'.

Someone ran down the stairs.

"Incoming. Three! Two!" Prue called, Penny and Patience behind her.

"One!" Patience yelled.

A demon shimmered in and looked around at all of us. I blew him up.

We continued our morning like this and everyone went into the backyard. Moment's later, the whole family orbed in. Aunt Paige, Uncle Henry, Henry Jr., Payton and Patty. We all hung out for a while the adults were inside, discussing our problems. I saw Prue tense.

"Prue? What did you see?" I asked.

"I-I saw everyone dying!" She cried.

She sobbed in my arms. I held her until Aunt Phoebe came out and took my position.

"It-it-it was h-horrible!" She wailed.

"What? What was it honey?" Aunt Phoebe asked.

"Golden eyes! G-g-g-golden eyes!" She screamed.

She fainted. I noticed the demigods had gasped.

"What? What does 'Golden eyes' mean?" I asked.

Penny gasped too, but instead of breaking down, she came over to where we were.

"Who's Luke?" She asked.

Annabeth's knees crumpled and Percy had to help her up. Nico helped. Just then, another kid we didn't know jumped into the backyard, falling to the ground. She had a little boy with her. He was about eight and she looked about thirteen.

"Ally!" The little boy cried.

This thing came in after them. It had nine big snake-like heads and… it breathed fire! We all took battle positions. It wouldn't freeze, so I blew up one stump. Two more grew back. Great. I blew another head off and then set it on fire. Wyatt realized what I was doing and he did it too. Soon, the beast was on the ground. Behind it, a boy about Chris age with blond hair and hazel eyes looked at the little boy. The little boy disappeared at the same time the boy Chris' age did.

"Jake!" The thirteen year old girl yelled.

She stood up and looked desperately where her little brother had sat moments ago.

"Sweetie, we can help-"

"You don't understand! He… he's my little brother! I let him get taken away!" She ran towards the broken fence.

Wyatt and Chris brought her back. She was screaming, kicking, and crying all at the same time.

"JAKE!" She yelled again.

She stopped kicked and put her head down, crying.

"J-j-jake," She whispered.

She cried softly and Aunt Paige had come and rocked her back and forth.

"Shh, we'll get him back. I promise, sweetie," Aunt Paige said.

"Jake needs me. I'm his big sister. Without me, he won't be okay!" She wailed.

I noticed Nico went pale.

"Jake!" She yelled.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ally had been put in my room for now. She had fallen asleep. I was standing in front of the Book of Shadows, reading, when the idea hit me. I flipped through the pages. Titans. The head one was named…

"Kronos," I whispered.

Suddenly, the air seemed to get eerily colder. Out of the corner of my eye, I swear I saw a shadow move. I turned to it.

"Hello?"

Something knocked over a vase behind me. I whipped around to find nothing. Suddenly, dark ropes flew out and tangled my legs. They were slowly wrapping around me. They weren't physical ropes though. They were like a misty physical. They began slowly wrapping around me. I tried to call out, but my throat wasn't working. It was up to my stomach now. I tried to move but nothing happened. I could barely whimper, much less scream. T was up to m neck now. I started breathing hard and the demigods walked into the attic laughing. Then they saw me.

"Oh gods," Thalia muttered.

Percy, Nico, and Thalia came to help me, but Annabeth stopped them.

"Annabeth, she needs help!"

"If you help, it will attack you too. This stuff is called The Darkness. It was an ancient power the Titans had, but it was put away a long time ago. Every story I've ever heard… no one survived," Annabeth said.

"Well, she for gods sake is," Nico said.

The Darkness was now up to my nose. I don't know how, but my power used itself to summon the one person who could help. My mind said the spell.

_Hear these words_

_Hear my rhyme_

_Spirit from the other side_

_Come to me, I summon thee_

_Cross now the great divide._

Then I blacked out.

Thalia's Pov

The Darkness or whatever it's called covered her completely. She stood there, her eyes closed, like she was sleeping.

"The process takes four days. Then… it's to late," Annabeth said.

White lights formed a circle and a woman with black hair appeared. She had greenish eyes that studied us carefully.

"Who are you?" She asked.

Just then, Piper walked into the room. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the woman.

"Prue?"

**I know it's short but it will get more exciting! I will update ASAP! I promise. **


	9. Limbo or not? REAL CHAPTER

**Phoebe's daughter Prue will be like this: **Prue.** While original Prue will be like this: Prue.**

Chapter 9

_Last time on When Witches Meet Demigods…_

_The Darkness or whatever it's called covered her completely. She stood there, her eyes closed, like she was sleeping._

_"The process takes four days. Then… it's too late," Annabeth said._

_White lights formed a circle and a woman with black hair appeared. She had greenish eyes that studied us carefully._

_"Who are you?" She asked._

_Just then, Piper walked into the room. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the woman._

_"Prue?"_

Piper's gaze on the green eyed woman only lasted about five seconds before she turned to see her daughter.

"Melinda!"

Piper ran to her daughter. She reached out to touch her when Thalia and Annabeth yelled, "No!"

Piper stopped and turned to look at them.

"Why the hell not?" Piper growled.

"It'll spread," Annabeth said.

"Then how do I uncontaminate my daughter?" Piper asked in desperation.

"We need to find a loophole," Thalia said.

"Wyatt! Chris! Paige! Bring _everyone_!" Piper yelled towards the sky.

There were blue lights dancing as Paige, Henry, Henry Jr., the twins, Wyatt, and Chris appeared. Phoebe and Coop beamed in while each of their kids came with their own powers. They all looked at Melinda in shock, and then everything went crazy.

"What happened?"

"How do we fix her?"

"What's going to happen?"

"_Prue?"_

"Who is she, mom?"

"What are we standing around here for?"

"We need to make a potion or a spell or _something_!"

"QUIET!" Piper yelled.

Everyone shut up and looked at her. She pointed at Wyatt, Chris, and Prue.

"You three, go search the Underworld for any information on the thing!"

The three held hands and orbed out. Piper pointed at Penny and Patience.

"You two check the Book of Shadows."

They grabbed the book and ran out of the room, trying to avoid their aunt's wrath. Piper pointed at Henry Jr., Patty, and Payton.

"You three go downstairs and wait for us. The dad's in the room go with them. Yes, Coop and Henry, I mean you. And find Leo and send him up here!" Piper said.

They quickly left the room.

"You two are going to stay up here with me and figure out why our dead sister just showed up!" Piper exclaimed.

Then, she turned to us.

"You four are going to Olympus and talk to your parents. Find a way to help her!"

"I want to stay here," I said quietly.

Piper sighed.

"Fine, but you three still have to go," Piper said, pointing at Thalia, Annabeth, and Percy.

They nodded and left the room, moving fast. I went over to stand by Melinda while the sisters talked.

Percy's Pov

"So how are we going to get there, Kelp Head?" Thalia asked.

"Need a hand?"

We all turned around. Annabeth gasped.

"_Mother?"_

Athena smiled at her daughter and Thalia, but then glared at me.

"Lady Athena," I greeted.

"Perseus."

"Okay, not that I'm glad to see you, but what are you doing here?" Annabeth asked.

"Zeus sent me. It is about..." Athena's eyes narrowed. "An old secret."

"One you don't know?" Thalia guessed.

"Yes. Only the Big Three are allowed to know," Athena sighed. "So Zeus knew I was curious. He sent me to come get you three."

Before any of us could respond, she snapped her fingers. I blinked and realized we were in the Throne Room. One thing I did notice was that it was eerily quiet. I looked around. My father was in his throne, looking grim. Zeus was in his throne, looking over at Hera's empty throne. I noticed that Ares, Dionysus, and Demeter's thrones were empty. Aphrodite looked like she had been crying, Hephaestus didn't look concerned, Artemis looked normal, Apollo looked a little down, and Hermes looked upset. Athena went to take her spot on her throne and looked challengingly at Zeus, as if she dared him to send her on another mission to 'pick up' some kids. The other minor gods looked at us gravely. I had to admit, I was proud that they put the thrones for them in here. It's a good thing they did. Now, the only person missing was Hades.

"You three must know why you are here. There has been a new disease that even we, the Olympian Gods, are not immune to," Zeus said.

"The Darkness got Hera?" Annabeth and Thalia asked at the same time.

I had to stop myself from bursting out laughing. Zeus slightly glared.

"It had spread. Hera, Ares, Dionysus, and Demeter have all been affected. We fear it may get one of us next," Zeus said.

"We also hear that one of your new friends has been affected by this as well," Hades said as he materialized into the throne room.

He sat on his throne and glared. Or maybe that was his normal face…or was his normal face a scowl…

"Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth hissed at me.

I blinked.

"Wha?" I asked, confused.

"Ahem, I said that we should just let this disease pass," Hades said.

"What? Then they would all die!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Exactly," Hades said.

Almost everyone was glaring at him now.

"We shall find a cure for this immediately. If any of your…friends find a cure to this, please send it to Olympus at once," Zeus said. "You are dismissed."

I closed my eyes and the world went black.

Nico's Pov

I didn't mean to eavesdrop. Really, I didn't. I swear. I was just standing there and I happened to hear it.

"**Prue**, is…is that really you?"

"No, I'm Grams," The green eyed woman, **Prue**, said sarcastically.

Phoebe hugged her.

"We have missed you so much," Phoebe said to her.

"I know. I've been watching," **Prue** said.

"How are you here?" Piper asked, taking her turn to hug her sister.

"Melinda called for me."

"You know Melinda?" Piper asked.

"She conjured me for the first time when she was seven," **Prue** said with a smirk.

Piper brought a hand to her mouth.

"So that's why she kept saying Prue. I thought she was talking about…your Prue," Piper said the last part to Phoebe.

"So did I," Phoebe said.

"Yeah, well, she's been conjuring me since then, whether it was boy trouble, power trouble, or just family trouble," **Prue** said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute…she went to you for boy trouble?" Phoebe asked.

"Phoebe, now is not the time," Piper said.

This whole time, Paige had been avoiding her sisters.

"Um, Paige, come here," Phoebe said.

Paige went over to them and smile at **Prue**.

"Hi. You must be my famous oldest sister, **Prue**," Paige said.

"And you're Paige, my unknown youngest sister," **Prue**said, smiling.

They hugged and pulled apart.

"So what should we do about this?"

"I don't know."

"Hey, who's he?" **Prue** asked, looking at me.

"I'm Nico. Nico di Angelo," I said.

"Mel's new boyfriend," Phoebe added in a whisper.

I would have blushed if Melinda wasn't surrounded in a dark cloud that would kill her in four days.

There was a flash of bright light and Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia appeared. They all stumbled forward so Piper froze them. We went to help them up and they unfroze.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Some of the Olympians have been infected too. They have no idea what to do," Thalia sighed.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Piper asked, getting frustrated.

**Prue** put a hand on Piper's shoulder.

"We'll get through this. We always will," She said.

Piper looked up at her older sister with desperate eyes.

"**Prue**, she's my baby," Piper said.

"And we're going to get her back."

Melinda's Pov

I opened my eyes and looked around.

"…hello?"

There wasn't any sort of reply, so she thought maybe she was in limbo again or something. Then, she got a reply.

"Hi!"

I jumped back a little and studied the girl. She had dark blonde hair that was put up in a pig-tails. Her eyes were shining a bright blue and she was grinning ear from ear. She looked about twelve years old.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"My name's Amy!" The girl said, giggling.

"Okay…um…my name's Melinda. Where are we?" I asked, looking around.

"Wonderland!" Amy giggled again.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Nope! We're in Asinto," Amy said, grinning.

"What's Asinto?" I asked.

"It's where we're at!" Amy giggled again.

"Oh my goodness…okay, are you dead?" I asked.

Amy stopped giggling and frowned.

"Yes. I was killed by a boy named Liam," She said, her brows furrowing in concentration to remember.

"What did he look like?" I asked.

"Blonde hair. Hazel eyes. A little older than you," Amy said, looking thoughtful.

My thoughts, on the other hand, led to the boy who had taken Jake, the girl named Ally's little brother who had been kidnapped in my backyard. So this Liam guy was killing kids? I had to warn my family to save him.

"Look, do you know how to get out of here or-"

"You can never leave," Amy's voice had become hollow and raspy. "You will never leave!"

Her face started wrinkling and her eyes slowly melted until they were completely gone, leaving two gaping black holes. She was laughing and she had blood pouring out of her mouth. She stepped towards me and held an arm out, an old wrinkled arm with long, crooked nails on her hands. I screamed and held up my hands.

My powers didn't work. I turned and ran. To where, I didn't know. I just hoped to get away from Amy. I made it to an old wooden door. I opened it and walked through, not realizing it led to a giant hole that never ended.

**That's it for now, my pretties! Haha, just kidding. I'll update no later than one week, but I warn you, the chapters will be a little short, k? Thank you, my dears and please review.**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Right there. Mhmm.**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Review? Pwetty pwease?**


	10. Ding, ding, ding We have a winner!

Chapter 10

"Burdock root," Piper said.

I passed her the herb and she threw it in the potion. Who would've thought that I, Thalia Grace, would have known how to make a potion? Certainly not my friends. Annabeth was flipping through the pages of the Book of Shadows, trying to find any info she could on The Darkness.

"I already looked in there twice. It won't help anymore," Penny said quietly from where she was sitting with Patience.

"I have to try," Annabeth replied, still flipping through the pages.

Phoebe and Paige shared a look and went over to Annabeth.

"We're going to take you to a place called Magic School. It's for the kids to learn their magic if their parents can't teach them. They have millions of books on magic there," Paige explained.

"Let me come with you, Annabeth," Percy came over and held her hand.

"Thanks, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth smiled.

"No problem, Wise Girl," Percy smiled back.

Annabeth used her other hand to hold Paige's and they orbed out. Piper kept adding potion ingredients to the bowl while **Prue** and Phoebe talked in hushed tones. There were bright blue lights as Henry Jr., Patty, and Payton orbed in.

"Aunt Piper?"

Piper paused to look down at the three children.

"We have an idea," Payton said.

Melinda's Pov

I screamed as I fell, but then bright white lights surrounded me. I ended up in the manor. I blinked and looked around. The twins and Henry Jr. stood in front of me grinning.

"It worked!" Payton exclaimed.

"I told you it would," Patty said, rolling her eyes.

"Melinda, do you know how to get out of here?"

"Do I know…do I look like I know?" I asked them.

"No…you're right. Stupid question. So what've you seen so far?" Patty asked.

"Ghosts. One ghost named Amy told me how a guy named Liam killed her. She described him just like the guy who had taken Jake, Ally's sister," I told them.

"We'll have to ask Aunt Piper. We'll be back, Mel. Just be careful in here," Henry said, looking around.

"Am I in Limbo or…?" I asked.

"We don't know," Payton said.

"All we know is that The Darkness got you. It also got some of the Gods, so they want a cure too. We're trying everything we know," Patty said.

"Also, check the Book of Shadows for Asinto. That's where Amy said I was," I said, looking around.

Suddenly, there was a deep rumbling noise, as if the house was about to explode.

"You guys better go before The Darkness spreads to you. Go. I'll see you soon," I ushered them to leave.

They nodded.

"Through the Darkness, we are the light,

We will never give up the fight,

Take us back from where we came,

Through the burning of the flame," My cousins chanted.

They disappeared in white light and everything seemed to implode.

Annabeth's Pov

I put the book down on the table and got up to look for an older book. Percy was looking at another of the shelves, looking very confused.

"Look for the ones that seem really old. The one's that might be falling apart or have a lot of dust on them," I reminded him of what to look for.

He nodded and kept looking. After a few minutes, I let out a frustrated groan. Percy looked over at me, amused.

"Not funny," I growled.

He raised both his eyebrows and looked back at the shelves, trying to hide his smile. His smile quickly disappeared when the first sob came from down the hall. We shared a look before going to investigate. Paige had taken Phoebe back to the Halliwell Manor and had come back, but she had gone to talk to some of the teachers. There was a woman talking to one of the teachers, and the woman was full-out sobbing.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. She died a couple of days ago during an attack on the school," The teacher said.

"But you couldn't save her?" The woman asked hysterically. "You couldn't use magic to bring her back?"

"It doesn't work that way, ma'am. I'm sorry."

The woman kept sobbing as another teacher came over and led her into another room with the sign 'ICU'. The teacher who had explained to the woman sighed.

"Excuse me? I don't mean to intrude, but what happened?" I asked, coming over to talk to her with Percy right next to me.

The teacher took one look at me and sighed again.

"Last week, there was an attack on Magic School. Children wielding swords! One of our students was killed during the attack and that was her mother. It's always terrible telling the parents," The teacher said, shaking her head.

"What was the student's name?" I asked.

"Amy. Amy Smith," The teacher said.

"How old was she?" I asked.

"She was twelve, I believe. A telekinetic witch," The teacher said.

I nodded and looked over at Percy. He was thinking hard. I looked back over to the teacher.

"Thank you," I said.

She nodded and turned to walk away.

"We need more information on this Amy Smith," I told Percy.

"Paige?" He asked.

I nodded.

"We need to find her. She's a Charmed One. She can definitely get us that info," I said.

We started to look around the school for Paige.

Prue's Pov

"Prue! Wyatt! Chris! So glad you could join us," Eric grinned.

My eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean 'us'?" Chris asked.

A man stepped from the shadows and stood next to Eric.

"That one's Phoebe's," Eric said, pointing at me.

The man looked at me and I realized something.

"Cole," I whispered.

"Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner!" Eric said.

I glared at him. Why was he doing all of this? I thought he said he loved Melinda!

"Look, you little shit, our sister is stuck with a deadly magical disease, so if you don't have any info, we're gone," Wyatt growled.

Eric's face changed immediately. He turned on Cole.

"You said she wouldn't get hurt! It was part of our deal!" Eric hissed.

"I couldn't hurt one of Phoebe's daughters," Cole said, still not taking his eyes off of me.

"Then why not go after Paige's?" Eric asked, outraged.

"Because they're too innocent. It would've worn off in a day or so on them. Melinda was the only option," Cole told Eric, finally looking at him.

Eric held out a hand. The shadows on the wall seemed to crawl forward, towards Cole. They finally reached him and started wrapping around his ankles. Cole waved a hand and the shadows disappeared, flying back to where they came from. He turned towards Eric, holding an energy ball. He threw it. It hit Eric right in the chest, sending him flying into a wall. With an angry snarl, Eric came back with twice as much power.

"We need to leave," I said to Wyatt and Chris.

When they didn't move, I shoved them both.

"_Now_," I growled.

They finally listened and I grabbed Chris's hand as we orbed out.

Payton's Pov

When I opened my eyes again, I looked around. We were back in the attic with everyone staring at us.

"Did it work?" Aunt Phoebe asked.

Patty and I nodded.

"She said she met someone named-"

"Amy Smith," Annabeth said, walking into the room with Percy and my mom behind her.

"Actually, yes. That's right," My brother said, turning to the blonde. "How did you know that?"

"She was a student at Magic School who was killed in an attack. An attack where a boy with blonde hair and hazel eyes led other kids his age with swords," Paige said.

"Sound familiar?" Annabeth asked.

"We need to talk to that girl," Penny said.

"Ally," Patience nodded in agreement.

"We'll try and wake her up," Penny said, leading her sister out of the room.

"Melinda mentioned an Amy. She was killed by that same boy. Only she said his name was Liam," I said.

"So we have a…demon?"** Prue **asked.

"No…I don't think so," Piper said.

"A demigod?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth nodded.

"Since he had a sword it would make sense for him to be familiar with the Gods. I'll contact Chiron and ask about rogue demigods," Annabeth said.

She, Percy, and Thalia left the room. I looked back to my Aunt Piper. She put the candles around in a circle and went back to the book of shadows.

"Beloved spirit Amy Smith,

We Seek Your Guidance.

We ask that You Commune

with Us and move among Us."

White lights started to form a ghostly figure and suddenly, there was a girl about my age with dirty-blonde hair pig-tails. She studied us with her blue eyes. Then, her mouth opened and a shrill scream came out.

"HELP! HELP ME! HE'S GOING TO GET ME! HELP!" She screamed.

"Hey! Hey! HEY!" Aunt Piper shouted at her.

Amy stopped and turned to look at Piper.

"She's his next victim. She looks like you. Your…daughter? He's going after her. She's going to die," Amy said, pointing at Melinda's body.

"Amy, what happened? How did you die?" Aunt Phoebe asked, stepping forward.

"The sword went right through my stomach," Her hands went down to her stomach and then up to her throat. "And he sliced my throat!"

"Who did it?" My mom asked.

"No! Get away! Stop him! Please help me! I need the necklace! PLEASE?" Amy sobbed.

"What the he-" I turned and saw Prue and Penny bringing Ally in.

"YOU HAVE TO RUN! YOU'RE NEXT!"

Amy screamed again until Aunt Piper blew out one of the candles and she disappeared in some smoke. I looked around.

"Well…that was helpful," Patty muttered.

"Wait…it actually was," Henry said.

He and I shared a look before saying together, "The necklace."

Melinda's Pov

I hit the ground with a thud, not even realizing it didn't hurt. I got up and looked around. I was the middle of a field with different flowers all around me.

"What the hell is this?" I asked.

"Still Asinto," A voice chimed from behind her.

I turned around to see Amy.

"You're not going to freak out on me and go all old and bloody again, right?" I asked.

"I have control for a moment. But you need to listen. You have to get that necklace and never take it off or else The Darkness will catch you and you'll die. You have to be very carefu-"

An earsplitting scream interrupted her and the flowers all died and turned brown and crumply. I looked around and noticed it had gotten darker. I heard a howl in the air and I tensed before looking back over at Amy. She was gone.

Nico's Pov

"What do you want?" I growled.

"I summoned you here for a reason, boy. You should be grateful to me," My father said.

"Why? Because you helped Cole and Eric and The Darkness?" I asked bitterly.

"No. Because of this," He snapped his fingers.

I looked around expectantly, but nothing happened. I turned back to him with a 'what the hell?' look.

"Your sister has it," My father said.

I froze and looked at Hades with an anxious expression.

"…Bianca?"

"Yes. Now be gone," He waved his hand dismissively.

I gave him one last suspicious glance before heading out of his castle and out to Elysium.

-0-0-0-0-O.O-0-0-0-0-

"Nico?"

"Bianca," I breathed out.

She smiled at me.

"I knew you would come. He sent this to me. I do not know what it is though. You'll have to figure it out. I miss you," She told me.

"I miss you too…but what…I mean…"

Bianca handed me a necklace that had a black stone in the center.

"I know. Go save her, Nico. I know you can do it," Bianca said.

"But-"

"Go, Nico. Goodbye," She said.

"Bye," I mumbled.

She smiled once again before going back into the gates. I turned and jumped into a shadow.

Prue's Pov

We orbed in the same time Nico shadow travelled in.

"Cole's behind this!" I told my family.

"Cole? You saw him?" My mom demanded.

"Yes and he was staring at me because he's a pedophile!" I exclaimed.

They all looked at me with a weird expression. I rolled my eyes.

"I have better news," Nico said quietly.

All eyes turned to him. Slowly he held up the necklace. The metal casing of the necklace seemed to flash, as if daring you to touch it and the black stone was dangerously dark. I had to look away because of the way it affected me.

He walked over to Melinda and unclasped the necklace. He went behind her and slowly put it around her neck. He clasped it shut and let it go, so it was on her neck. She gasped and fell to the floor.

**Chapter is finished! Until next time, my dears. And a big thank you to LunaIlluminara and iHATEfangirls for being the ONLY two people to review. And LunaIlluminara, thanks for letting me know I accidently put the wrong chapter up the first time. Wow, I'm such a dork. Hahaha anyway, until next time! Bye and please…PLEASE review. Thanks! OH! And if you want to see the necklace, go to my profile page! :)**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**This way!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Pretty button!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Oooh! Shiny!**

**V**

**V**


	11. A little chat with the Witch

Chapter 11

"Melinda? Melinda, honey, can you hear me?"

"C'mon, Melly, wake up! Please?"

"Melinda, sweetie, if you don't wake up soon, I think your mom's going to kill us all with anxiety!"

I opened one eye.

"Then, tell her to stop worrying because I'm too tired to wake up!" I snapped.

"Melinda!"

Hugs, hugs, and more hugs. Ugh…so tired. I was fully awake now and I stood up with Prue's help.

"Careful," My mom said for the millionth time.

"Mom, I've died four times before fighting demons. I think I'll be able to stand up after being knocked out," I told her.

"You were infected by The Darkness," Annabeth stated.

"I know. But you guys found the necklace and now…" I gestured to myself. "…I'm fine!"

"If you say so," Henry shrugged.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"You need to rest. The rest of us need to figure out how to take care of Eric and Cole," My mom said.

"And the Gods…" Thalia mumbled.

Annabeth elbowed her in the arm.

"What do you mean the Gods?" Patience asked.

Annabeth and Percy shared a look while Thalia whistled and looked at the ground. Annabeth gave a defeated sigh.

"Zeus ordered us to give him the antidote once we found it. We found it…but it's around your neck," Annabeth said, looking at me necklace.

I looked down at the necklace. I blinked a couple of times before starting to take it off.

"No!"

Nico rushed forward and made sure it wouldn't come off my neck. I gave him a questioning glance.

"This is the only one in existence. It would only be able to save one God. If you have it though, you might be able to save them all by making a spell," Nico explained.

"Oh my god, Nico you're a genius! Melinda, you're very powerful. Wyatt's the Twice Blessed Child. Chris is half Elder half witch. You and your cousins are the Charmed Ones, the Power of Nine! My sisters and I are the Power of Three. If we combine that… we can stop _anything_! We are Halliwells and we are charmed!" **Prue** said.

I looked over at my family's faces. They were all coming to the same realization. We were powerful. We were witches. We were Halliwells. Anything was possible.

"Alright, let's get this started then!" I said.

"We got the spells!" Prue said, taking Patience and Penny's hands and dragging them downstairs, most likely to get paper.

"We're going down to the Underworld," Payton announced.

Everyone looked over at her and her siblings.

"Baby, I don't think—" Aunt Paige started.

"We can do it mom. We're charmed, remember?" Patty asked.

"And I'll go too. Don't worry Paige. I won't let anything happen to them," **Prue** said.

Prue took hold of Patty's hand, who was holding Payton's hand, who was holding Henry's hand. They all orbed out.

"We got potions," Aunt Phoebe told me, taking my mother and Aunt Paige out of the room.

I looked over at where the dads had been standing. My dad looked like he wanted to help, but there was nothing he could do. Uncle Henry looked the same way, but his hand was inching towards his gun in case something happened. Uncle Coop was watching my brother's and I.

"Daddy?" I asked.

My father looked over at me.

"I need you to go to Magic School with Uncle Henry and Uncle Coop," I said.

"Melinda, I'm not just going to wait there and-"

"Mom lost you once. Please don't let it happen again. Go to Magic School. We can do this. Wyatt or Chris or Henry or the Twins will come and get you when it's over. We love you," I said with a smile.

I had tears in my eyes.

"I'm so proud of you," He told me.

I hugged him for a minute before Wyatt came over to the three guys and waved his hand saying, "Magic School." They disappeared in the flurry of blue lights.

"We need to summon someone," I told my brothers.

"What about me?"

I tuned to the corner to see Ally sitting there, watching me with a frightened expression.

"Ally, I need you to help us," I told her.

"My name is Allyson."

"Allyson, then. Allyson, I need you to help us. My name is Melinda Halliwell. That's my brother Chris and my other brother Wyatt. Were…witches. And I think you're one too."

"_What?_" Allyson gave a hysterical laugh. "_Me_? A _witch_? Ha!"

"Please, just listen. I need you to help me. Help your brother. If we work together, we can save him," I said.

"Jake? We can save Jake?" She immediately sobered.

"I just need you to help me," I said again.

"Whatever I can do. I just want my little brother back," Allyson said.

"Then, come on," I held out a hand.

She took my hand and stood up. We both went back over to my where Wyatt and Chris were.

"We need Christy Jenkins," I announced.

"_What_?" Wyatt asked.

"You're kidding, right?" Chris asked.

"No. I have to ask her a question," I said.

"Mel, I don't know if we can summon her. She died as a demon," Wyatt said.

"Your point?" I asked, putting a hand on my hip.

"We're going to summon her," Chris said. "There's no point in arguing with her, Wyatt," Chris said.

"Fine. Let's get to it then," Wyatt said.

Five red candles in a circle.

"Using the Power of three,

Twice Blessed and more than thee,

We summon now to our side,

Christy Jenkins cannot hide,

Appear in front of us she will,

Or she shall face eternal hell," I chanted.

"Will and hell don't rhyme, Mel," Chris said, raising and eyebrow.

"It'll work," I said.

We chanted it three more times before there was a sudden flash of bright light and then, a girl with a sort of golden blonde hair and greenish hazel eyes appeared.

"Who are you?" She demanded. "What do you want from me?"

"My name is Melinda Halliwell and I need your help."

"Halliwell? No! Leave me alone or I'll—"

"Hurt me? Kill me? You're dead," I told her giving her a quick, sad, smile.

"What do you want?" She asked again.

"Did you have a son?" I asked.

Chris and Wyatt looked at me like I was crazy.

"You did, didn't you?" I asked again.

"Why would you even think—" Christy was outraged.

"Because I know. You have a son named Liam."

Christy froze.

"This happened before the Triad set you loose to go find Billie, before she supposedly 'saved you'. You had a son and you named him Liam and he was half witch, half demon. He's Chris's age now, isn't he? He kidnapped a little boy the other day. An eight year old boy named Jake. This is his sister, Allyson," I looked over at Allyson and she looked at Christy.

"Her son kidnapped my little brother?" Allyson asked, her voice shaking.

I nodded and Allyson turned to Christy.

"Your son—"

"They took him away from me!" Christy shouted. "They stole my baby boy!"

"You could have stopped the demons any time you wanted to!" Allyson yelled, pointing at Christy accusingly.

"I never wanted him to be bad! He was working for the greater good!" Christy was screaming now.

"You evil witch in my sight,

Burn now with my hate and fright,

Go straight to the depths of hell,

And never return or I'll rip your soul from your shell!" Allyson shouted.

"Allyson, NO!"

**Ooooh cliffy! Thank you for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you, thank you very much! Out of curiosity, I want to see who actually reads these things, so put the words 'The Power of Three will set you free' in your review if you've read this! If you do that, I'll put your name in the next chapter! Until next time…**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	12. Background Information

**A.N: Here's the deal. I wrote this a while back, and I'm older now. I'm going to continue the story, but I'm making a few changes. I've changed the ages.**

**Melinda: 15 (almost 16)**

**Chris: 17**

**Wyatt: 18**

**Nico: 15 (almost 16)**

**Percy & Annabeth: 18**

**Thalia: 16**

**Enjoy reading.**

Chapter 12

_Previously on When Witches Meet Demigods…_

"_You have a son named Liam."_

_Christy froze._

"_This happened before the Triad set you lose to go find Billie, before she supposedly 'saved you'. You had a son and you named him Liam and he was half witch, half demon. He's Chris's age now, isn't he? He kidnapped a little boy the other day. An eight year old boy named Jake. This is his sister, Allyson," I looked over at Allyson and she looked at Christy._

"_Her son kidnapped my little brother?" Allyson asked, her voice shaking._

_"I never wanted him to be bad! He was working for the greater good!" Christy was screaming now._

_"You evil witch in my sight,_

_Burn now with my hate and fright,_

_Go straight to the depths of hell,_

_And never return or I'll rip your soul from your shell!" Allyson shouted._

_"Allyson, NO!"_

Allyson held up a hand and held it out towards Christy. Christy had started screeching and holding her head with her hands. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico were watching wide-eyed. They started forward, but I turned back towards them, holding a hand out in case I had to push them back with my powers.

"No! Stay back!"

They stopped and looked at me, but I turned to face Allyson as I rushed forward.

"Stop!" Christy screamed. "Please!"

"Allyson!" I shouted.

Wyatt stood in front of her and used his power to make a shield to block Allyson's attack. Chris grabbed her arms from behind her and pulled her back. She screamed and thrashed around, trying to attack Christy again. Christy was still shrieking wildly, and everybody was wincing at the intensity of it. Patience came back up the stairs and into the room and her eyes widened at the situation.

"Prue!" She called down before running towards Chris.

She looked at the struggling Allyson for a moment. She winced and held out two fingers.

"I am so sorry for this," She murmured.

Then, she hit Allyson on a certain point on her neck with her two fingers and the girl collapsed, unconscious. Christy stopped screaming, but now she was sobbing dramatically as she sunk to the ground. Chris let go of Allyson and she fell to the floor. Prue came running up with some paper in one hand and looked at us in surprise, taking it all in at once.

"Did I miss something?"

"Prue, I found the pens!" Penny ran up behind Prue. "Hey, what happened?"

Wyatt said, "Allyson attacked—"

"I didn't want him to be evil!" Christy wailed.

Saying the question that had been on my mind, I said, "Who is his father, Christy?"

"He told me not to tell! He'll kill me!" She sobbed.

"You're already dead!" Chris said incredulously.

"No, he'll make me go down there! Into the deepest, darkest places and torture me!"

"Tartarus," Nico frowned, understanding what she meant.

I turned to look at him, "What?"

"It's the darkest and deepest area of the Underworld where the gods keep their enemies. Monsters go there when they die."

"Please don't make me go there, I don't want to be evil! Please!" Christy begged.

"We can help you if you just tell us who the father is," Wyatt reasoned.

"No, I hate him! Please, he'll send me there!"

"Who?" I demanded.

"Kronos!"

My hand shot out towards Christy and she dissolved into the floor. She was gone.

"She's back in limbo. She'll be safe there," I stated, going over to the book.

"Melinda, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I knew that Liam's father was…you-know-who. Christy knew that she would be hurt if she ever admitted who Liam's father was, and she did, so because she told us, I saved her."

"Wait, so now we're fighting Voldemort?" Penny asked.

"No, Patty. We're fighting a Titan."

"But the Power of Three wasn't enough to stop one of them. How can we?"

"Because we have the Power of Nine," I looked up from the book. "Plus, we have them to help."

I jerked my head in the direction of the demigods. Percy stepped up and nodded, a grim look set on his face.

"We've beat Kronos before…but it was because he had a weakness then. He was stuck in a friend of ours body. Luke."

As soon as the name came out, Annabeth winced. Thalia looked off to the side, a sad expression on her usually strong face. Percy sighed and took Annabeth's hand, making her walk over to him and lean her head on his shoulder.

"It was tough, but we did it."

"How are we supposed to beat him if he doesn't have a weakness and he's a full-blown Titan?" Patience asked.

Percy shared a look with Annabeth, and the blonde opened her mouth to answer, pausing slightly before she did reply, "From what we know, it's impossible."

"But the gods prisoned them, right? That's how Kronos was captured the first time?" Chris questioned.

"Yeah, but that was Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, the most powerful gods of Olympus."

"Could they defeat the Titans again?" I asked.

Annabeth hesitated.

"They're in the Book," Prue called, after flipping for a minute, causing everyone to look over at her.

"Read it," Chris told her.

"In the days of Ancient Greece the Titans were god-like beings who ruthlessly ruled the earth. Like other magical beings their powers were tied to their emotions but on a much grander scale. A burst of Titan rage could spark a massive earthquake or a hurricane of epic proportions. The mortals of the era were terrified by these beings' abilities and worshiped them as gods in the hopes of appeasing them. Ultimately the Titans could not be vanquished and the only way they could be stopped was by magically entombing them in ice, an act which brought an end to their terrible reign."

"Only it didn't," Annabeth corrected. "The gods were born to Kronos and Rhea. He ate all of his children in order to keep himself as the King of everything. Only Rhea hid Zeus from him and gave him a rock to eat instead. When Zeus grew, he sliced Kronos to pieces with the help of Poseidon and Hades after saving his siblings. They became the rulers instead."

"The Elders made the gods," Wyatt disagreed. "They were normal mortals until they were needed against the Titans. Then, they gave them the power that was needed to defeat the Titans."

"I thought you guys thought the Elders were full of crap," Thalia raised an eyebrow.

"We do," I frowned. "But we've never really doubted them until now. According to the Elders, they put the essences of the gods in a sacred vase and locked it in a vault in the Heavens. They obviously lied."

"It was just extra power," Chris nodded. "That makes sense."

"So that means that there's still extra power up there, just waiting for someone to use it," Annabeth glanced at me.

"You think I should become a goddess?"

"You're the best one for the job," Thalia agreed.

"But why me? Why don't we split it evenly in between the nine Halliwells?"

"Because you're the most pure of heart, Mel," Chris said.

Wyatt nodded, "Not even Patience or Henry or the twins or even I are more…intuitive than you are. You went through hell and back with Eric. And…you're the best there is, Mel."

"I'm not the best," I shook my head. "But I'll try it."

"That means we need to get that power," Nico stated. "And from what we've learned, I doubt these 'Elders' will give it to us willingly. We need a plan."

**I've been getting an overwhelming response to this story that I'd never imagined I'd get. Here is your update you lovely people and thank you so much for your support. I've grown so much since this story came out, but I think it helps me understand my writing concepts better and I have to admit that my style was terribly written, so I'm definitely trying better on that. Thank you so much for all the support. I promise to continue this and I hope I won't ever let you guys down. Sorry for the absence of the four Halliwell sisters in this chapter, but they'll make an appearance in the next one, along with Cole and some other demons from the girls' past.**

**THANK YOU TO THESE LOVELY PEOPLE:**

_Rosalia13 _

_Helen and Nikola44_

_An unnamed guest_

_LilaSlynWessjce_

_Francis_

_Another unnamed guest_

_Laura_

_Anna_

_Another unnamed guest_

_charmedwizard_

_Benny_

_PinkRose154_

Percidon- **Prue** the Halliwell sister will be in bold while Prue the daughter of Phoebe will be normal so it'll be like **Prue **and Prue.

Benny- I love the fairytale episodes too, so I'll definitely be attempting to add them into the story, along with other demons.

AwesomeBookwormDragonSlayer- I know it is so difficult to follow and I'm so sorry for that because I hadn't exactly mastered my writing skill and I still don't believe I have. I want to get better, though, and I think I have in the past years. I'm only a teen writer, so I know I'm not an author yet, but I can try. I love writing and it's one of my passions so I'll try to keep it up. Thanks for the lovely reviews :)

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE TO REVIEW. YOU ARE ALL MY INSPIRATION TO KEEP THESE GOING AND I LOVE YOU.**


End file.
